


More Than Just a Dream

by drowning_in_wine



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, References to Depression, Who Knows?, certainly not me, don't know how to handle their feelings, eventually, jack has depression and you can rip that hc from my cold dead hands, like very very light, me projecting? more likely than you'd think, more newsies might show up later, these boys are so dumb, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_in_wine/pseuds/drowning_in_wine
Summary: "Jack knew the most sensible response to this question: to admit he wasn’t seeing anyone at the moment. But when had Jack ever done anything sensible in his life?"-Or, Jack is a competitive moron and drags Davey into his nonsense.(Davey doesn't really mind...)





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> my first multi-chaptered fic! wow! i have the first few chapters done so i'll try to update pretty regularly. hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> (title from "out of my league" by fitz and the tantrums)

Jack Kelly wandered across campus, not in any rush to get back to his dorm room. Then again, Jack was rarely in a rush to get anywhere. The artist in him always got distracted by the how the sun was sinking behind a building and painting the sky orange, or how the the ground looked like a patchwork quilt with all of the autumn leaves that had fallen from the trees. 

“Jack?” A bright voice brought his head down from the clouds. He spun around and was suddenly face to face with Katherine. “I haven’t seen you around lately, how’ve you been?” She smiled warmly at him.

“I’ve been good, you know. Busy,” Jack allowed. How much information was appropriate to share with your ex-girlfriend? They had only dated for a month but still, he wasn’t sure. “How about you? How’s journalism treatin’ ya?”

“Oh, it’s so much fun!” Katherine gushed, her face lighting up. “I’ve been super busy too, they weren’t kidding when they said things really picked up in second year.” She laughed lightly and blew her bangs out of her face. “We should catch up soon! Are you doing anything this Saturday afternoon?”

“I, uh…” Jack blinked. This was certainly not how he had expected his day to go. “I don’t think so?” His voice turned up at the end like a question. He stared at Katherine, who was now grinning widely at her phone. “What’s got you so smiley?”

“Oh, it’s-” Katherine stopped herself, seemingly considering her next words. “It’s Sarah Jacobs. Her brother is your neighbour if memory serves.”

Jack scrunched up his nose in confusion. “Davey, yeah. He is, but what’s he got to do with any of this?”

“No, nothing,” Katherine explained, shaking her head. “Sarah and I are dating now, that’s all.”

Jack forced a smile. How had she found someone so quickly? “That’s really great! I’m glad you’re happy, Kath.”

“Oh! We should go on a double date sometime!” Katherine exclaimed, quickly typing something into her phone before Jack could even respond.

“No!” He exclaimed, and he could feel his cheeks heating up as Katherine looked up at him quizzically.

“Why?”

Jack knew the most sensible response to this question: to admit he wasn’t seeing anyone at the moment. But when had Jack ever done anything sensible in his life? “It would be weird because…” He steeled himself and preemptively asked the powers that be for forgiveness. “Because I’m dating her brother.”

Katherine gaped at him. “No way,” she murmured, typing away furiously again. 

“Don’t-” He started softly, but was too late. 

“We’ll see you guys on Saturday, our treat!” She squeezed his shoulder with a smile. “We’re so happy for you guys.” With that, she continued on her way.

Jack watched her go and sighed. He was completely fucked. All the way back to his dorm room he replayed the situation over and over again in his head, imagining all the better outcomes that could have happened if he hadn’t been such a competitive moron. As he turned a corner into his wing, his stomach dropped as he saw Davey standing outside his door. “Hey, Dave,” Jack called out shakily. “You, uh, lock yourself out?”

“I’m guessing you know why I’m waiting here,” Davey said, an exasperated tone laced through his words. “I just got of the phone with Sarah. Apparently we’re dating now? What the hell were you thinking?” He exclaimed, smacking Jack on the shoulder.

“Ow, jeez!” Jack cried, grabbing his arm. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Lovers quarrel?” Race poked his head of his room across the hall and the pair turned to glare at him. “Woah, okay…” He raised his hands defensively, staying mostly behind his door. “What’s up, guys?”

“Jack,” Davey prompted with a tight smile, “Why don’t you explain to our friend Anthony here what you did?”

“Hey, I get that you’re pissed, but not at me. Leave my real name outta this,” Race joked, trying to bring some levity to the situation. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Davey amended, “tell Race what you did.”

Jack heaved a deep sigh. “But it’s stupid.”

“Yes, and?”

Jack gasped in mock offense. “Do not use the golden rule of improv against me right now, Davey.” He grinned at his own joke, and felt the pit in his stomach alleviate slightly when Davey snorted. At least he wasn’t completely pissed.

“Are either of you gonna tell me what the hell Jack did? This time?” Race interrupted, a smirk on his face.

“Race!” Jack cried, clutching his chest. “My feelings!” The trio laughed, tension easing a bit, then Jack sighed again. “Do I really have to explain the whole story? It’s really dumb, can’t you just trust me?”

“Oh, I fully believe it’s dumb,” Davey stated, ignoring Jack’s attempts to defend himself. “I want the whole story too since you dragged me into this mess.” 

“Alright!” Jack raked a hand through his hair nervously. “So, I ran into Katherine across campus earlier and we had a chat. She tells me she’s dating Davey’s sister, Sarah” he starts, the other two boys nodding along attentively. “Then she says we should all go out on a double date sometime.”

Race’s face was the picture of confusion. “A double date? But you aren’t-”

Jack held up a finger. “I know. So what did I do?”

Davey gaped, seemingly having put two and two together already. “Jack Kelly, you absolute moron!”

“I know!” Jack exclaimed, burying his face in his hands. He turned to Race, who was still extremely lost. “I told Kath ‘huh, that’s so weird, I’m dating Sarah’s brother!’”

Race looked back and forth slowly between Jack’s sheepish face and Davey’s exasperated expression before promptly bursting into laughter.

“It’s not that funny,” Jack grumbled, crossing his arms.

“I’m going to call Sarah back and explain there was a misunderstanding because someone is a competitive idiot,” Davey said with a pointed stare in Jack’s direction.

“Davey, that’s so embarrassing,” Jack whined. “Besides, Kath said it would be their treat.”

“Jack…” Davey paused, his hand on his doorknob. “Do you think they’d find it funny if we explained after we got free lunch?” He turned around, a small smile on his face.

Race whooped and Jack bounced excitedly. “I knew you’d come around,” he said confidently. In reality, though, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. Davey wasn’t upset and they were going to get free lunch. Seizing the opportunity, he pressed a kiss to Davey’s cheek.

“Jack! What the hell?” Davey sputtered, going tense. 

Jack laughed, hoping to hide how nervous he actually was. “I don’t have to do that, but we’ve been dating for, what? A few months now?” He grinned cheekily. “We have to get our story straight. Er, figured out.” He bent in half laughing at his own joke and Davey only rubbed his temples again. 

“You’re insufferable,” he said, but he was grinning too, overcome with the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Davey unlocked his door and Race was still giggling hysterically. 

“Oh, this is gonna be good,” He piped up from behind them, and Davey flipped him off without turning around, closing the door behind him and Jack. A second later, he poked his head out again. “Race, you can’t repeat this to anyone. Not Spot, no one on the dance team, because we all know they love to gossip. Not anyone. If word gets back to either of the girls I will die of embarrassment, but not before I strangle you.” He shut the door again quickly before Race could even blink.

He only laughed. “You guys better tell me everything!” His voice was muffled through the door.

“Alright, settle down” Davey said, pulling out a sheet of paper as Jack situated himself on the bed, still snickering at Davey’s threat. “So what’s our story?”


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey is worried and Jack has a lot of feelings.
> 
> So, little has changed from the cannon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new info: this chapter is from davey's pov, and italics = flashbacks
> 
> warnings for this chapter: brief mention of depression
> 
> (also uh never stop taking your meds unless advised by a doctor! that's never a safe plan!)

Davey tapped the end of his pen lightly between his teeth, a nervous habit. “This isn’t going to work, Sarah can always tell when I’m lying,” he stressed. 

“It’s fine, Davey,” Jack assured him, waving his worries away. “We’ll just tell as much truth as we can.”

“Right,” Davey deadpanned.

“Come on, we can do it!” Jack insisted. He stared out the window, deep in thought. “We met during the first week of first year, when you came over to yell at me for playing my music too loud, do you remember that?” He chuckled, mostly to himself. “We started hanging out just studying for Political Science together-”

“Before you abandoned me in second term!” Davey interjected. 

“That class was bullshit and you know it,” Jack shot back easily. “Anyway, I realized I liked you one day while we were studying together. Nothing happened, really, I was just… Looking at you, and I knew.”

Davey looked up from his writing, impressed at Jack’s words, but the boy in question seemed very interested in his fingernails at that moment. 

Jack snapped out of his daze suddenly. “Right, so, uh… I asked you out, of course. Oh, come on,” he said flatly as Davey tried to protest, “it’s supposed to be believable. I asked you after one of our movie nights, nothing fancy. Didn’t want to stress you out,” he teased with a smile. 

“When did you ask me?” Davey was acutely aware of the fact that he had stopped making notes, fully enraptured by Jack’s tall tale and the soft look in his eyes as he stared out the window. 

“Let’s say… April, our last movie night after finals were done. Even though we weren’t going to see each other all summer, I couldn’t wait until we got back in September to ask.”

Davey let out a small laugh and nodded, convincing himself he could do this. “I’d say that’s believable. You’re really good at this.” 

“Yeah?” 

Davey met Jack’s eyes for the first time since they started the conversation and the genuine emotion in them made something in Davey’s stomach twist. “Yeah,” he confirmed. 

“Charlie has always said I’m a good storyteller,” Jack said, breaking Davey’s gaze and rubbing the back of his neck. “I’d say he’s the better one out of the two of us, though. Kid can’t see his own talent.” There was a sad smile on his face. Davey knew Jack missed his brother dearly. 

“Why don’t you go call him?” Davey suggested. “I do have a bit of a speech to finish… Can I practice it for you later?”

“Of course!” Jack responded, visibly brightening. “I got a lot to tell him. I’ll let you work, come on over whenever.” Jack hopped down off the bed. “Love you!” He called over his shoulder with a laugh. 

Davey felt his stomach twist again and stuck his pen back between his teeth, worrying. From the first time he met Jack he was sure he would never develop feelings for him. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind until now! Jack was brash and loud and extroverted and totally the opposite of Davey. As they became closer, he learned that was not completely the case. Jack was also a brilliant artist who cared deeply about his foster family back home, as well as all of his friends. It took a lot for him to expose his more vulnerable side, and Davey smiled a little at himself as he realized he was one of the lucky few who had seen it. 

~

__

_Davey stepped out of his room, Political Science book in hand, only half-expecting to see Jack waiting in the hallway. He had only known the boy for three weeks but he had already learned a very important things about Jack: he was perpetually late. Davey sighed, rubbing his temple. He paced across the hallway, considering whether or not his next move was crossing a line. Another important thing about Jack: he rarely remembered to lock his door. Davey knocked softly before swinging Jack’s door open, shocked to find the lights off and the curtains drawn._

_“Jack,” Davey whispered, “are you awake?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Jack, it’s almost one in the afternoon, we have class!”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Did you get out of bed yet today?”_

_“No.”_

_“What? Why not?”_

_“Can’t.”_

_Davey pursed his lips, moving into Jack’s room and letting the door click shut behind him. “Jack, are you alright?”_

_Nothing._

_“Jack?”_

_A shuddering breath. “No.”_

_With just the sunlight filtering in through the edges of the curtains, Davey made his way carefully to Jack’s bed and perched on the edge. “Jack, do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”_

_“Not really.” Jack snorted half-heartedly, which Davey took as a good sign._

_“I know we haven’t known each other for long, but you can tell me. I won’t judge you and I won’t tell anyone else.” Davey placed a hand over his heart. Realizing Jack probably couldn’t see that, he added “Promise.”_

_“Fuck it.” Jack sighed Davey felt him move up to a seated position. “Let me tell the whole story before you run your mouth, because I know you will.” Even in the darkness, Davey could hear that Jack was smiling. “So, I had been on antidepressants. I wasn’t too bad, they just kept me functioning, y’know? When I got here, everything was so great. I met you, and the rest of the guys, and I felt really happy. Figured I didn’t need ‘em anymore. I was wrong.” His voice cracked on the last word and Jack took a shaky breath. “I feel like I can't do anything ever again. Anyway, now you can talk.”_

_Davey instinctively reached for his friend’s hand. “Jack, I’m sorry. I would have checked on you if I had known.”_

_“Which is exactly why you didn’t know,” Jack interjected with a small laugh. “I hate people takin’ care of me.”_

_Davey gave Jack’s hand a squeeze before hopping off his bed. “Well, too bad, because that’s exactly what I’m about to do.” He pulled open the curtains, but to Jack’s protest. He filled a cup of water at his sink and turned to look Jack in the eye as he set it down. “I can’t make you do anything, and I’m not a psychiatrist, but I recommend you start taking them again.” He placed a gentle hand on Jack’s arm. “Anything else you want me to do?”_

_“You can-” Jack stopped, quickly reaching for the cup of water._

_“I can what?”_

_“You can get to class.” Jack raised an eyebrow. “Go on, I know you can’t stand being late.”_

_Davey huffed, fairly certain that wasn’t what Jack was going to say at first. “Alright,” he conceded, “I’ll come see you after class, okay?”_

_“Promise?”_

_Davey felt something in his stomach twist at how small Jack’s voice sounded. “Promise.”_


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got their free food, which means it's time for all of this nonsense to be over...
> 
> Right?

The next day, Jack hung upside down off his bed, on the phone with his brother. “I’m tellin’ ya, Charlie, it’s the weirdest series of events that has ever happened to me,” he finished, taking a deep breath. It was a long story.

Charlie snorted on the other line. “You mean to tell me you’re fake dating the guy you’ve had a crush on since you met him? And you’re going on a date-” Jack could practically hear the air quotes through the phone- “this afternoon? And you couldn’t have told me all this when you called yesterday?”

“That’s a lot of questions,” Jack whined, but excitement was still colouring his voice. “Yes is the answer for the first two, and as for the last one, I was giving him time to back out,” he explained defensively. “But yeah, I mean, it’s no big deal.” He couldn’t stop a foolish grin from spreading across his face. He rolled over onto his stomach, smushing his face into his pillows. “Charlie.”

He sighed good naturedly. “Yeah, Jack?”

“I lied. It’s a big deal. I might die.”

“You’re such a drama queen. I’m glad college hasn’t changed you too much,” Charlie joked, but Jack could here the twinge of sadness in his voice.

“Charlie. Crutch, my boy.” Jack smiled as he heard his brother laugh at the old nickname, tinny through the receiver. “College couldn’t change me if it tried- one second.” Jack turned his head away from the phone to answer a knock at his door. “Unlocked!”

“I know, it’s called being polite,” Davey snarked, but he was grinning. His eyes widened when he noticed Jack’s phone. “Oh, sorry, you were busy?”

“Nah, it’s just Charlie.” Jack couldn’t quite make out the response to that, but he was sure it was full of expletives. “I’m putting you on speaker, say hi to Davey!”

“Jack; fuck you, ‘just Charlie.’ Davey; hi.” He delivered both phrases in the same chipper tone, causing all three boys to burst into laughter.

“Hi, Charlie,” Davey replied once the giggles had settled down. “How are things?”

“Things are alright. Jack was just telling me about your whole... Situation.” Jack could hear the smirk in Charlie’s voice. Luckily, Davey didn’t.

“Don’t even get me started.” Davey rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Anyway, we haven’t talked in a while! How’s school going? Senior year, right?” Jack's heart swelled at the fact Davey had remembered a small detail about Charlie, and they had never even met!

“You got it! And it’s fine, I guess,” Charlie replied. “It’s still weird not having Jack around. Oh, Jack, Medda wants you to call her more.

“I call her practically every day!” Jack exclaimed.

“That's not enough, apparently," Charlie snorted. "She’s always saying ‘Oh, I do wish Jack would call more. That boy, I swear.’” Charlie put on his best impression of their foster mother, sending the pair into hysterics, and Davey was giggling too.

“I’ll have to meet her sometime, she sounds like a lovely woman,” he said through his laughter. “But Jack, we should head out soon.”

“Your date?” Charlie asked, and Jack would have strangled him for the tone he used had they been in the same room.

“Alright,” Jack said, jumping off the bed and ignoring his brother’s comment. “Talk to you soon, Charlie. Tell Medda I love her.”

“What about me?”

“I guess you’re okay sometimes.” Jack’s heart ached slightly, wishing he was able to ruffle Charlie’s hair.

“Talk to you soon, Jack.” Charlie clicked off the line, leaving Jack and Davey.

“You ready to go?” Davey placed a comforting hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Come on.”

Jack grabbed Davey’s hand, mood shifting instantly. “Of course!” Jack would have let go of Davey had asked, but he didn’t. Jack smiled to himself. 

Exiting Jack’s room, they almost bumped into Spot, who was waiting outside Race’s door. He noticed their hands, gave them a look, but said nothing. The pair burst into giggles as they rounded the corner, still not releasing their hands. They walked to the nearby café, enjoying the autumn sunshine, Jack swinging their hands and quizzing Davey on their backstory. By the time they arrived, Jack could tell Davey was comfortable. As they entered the café, he noticed how cute Davey looked with his cheeks flushed pink from the wind. He chuckled to himself; he was nailing this role of love-sick boyfriend. 

“Over here, guys!” He looked up as Katherine’s voice rang out, high and clear. He squeezed Davey’s hand, hoping it translated as comforting rather than slightly terrified. 

“Hi, thanks for inviting us.” Davey raised his free hand in an awkward wave as they sat down; him and Katherine had never gotten close over the short time she dated Jack. He had always meant to ask why.

“Hey, you two,” the brunette girl, presumably Sarah, replied in a teasing tone. 

“Sarah?” Jack let go of Davey’s hand to extend it across the table. “I don’t think we’ve actually met, the name’s Jack Kelly.”

“Oh, yes, nice to meet you!” She replied cheerily, shaking his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Jack’s eyes darted back and forth between Katherine and Davey. From who? “I’ve heard lots about you too.” He rested his hand on the seat of the booth, instinctively touching it to Davey’s. 

The group fell into easy conversation. Sarah and Katherine shared the story of how they met; Sarah was working at the front desk at Katherine’s apartment complex when she locked herself out at 3 in the morning one day. Sarah was in her fourth year of her sociology degree, hoping to get into law school next fall. Davey told their story flawlessly and Jack kept their hands together under the table. They joked and flirted so comfortably, it made Jack’s stomach twist. It would be so easy to just live like this forever, in this perfect world, but he knew it was ending once they stepped outside. Suddenly, the table collectively turned their attention to Davey as his phone started ringing. 

“Why on earth…” He grumbled, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Hi, Ma.”

Jack watched Davey’s face carefully, waiting for bad news. He knew that Davey’s mother had times she, regularly called, and this wasn’t one of them. 

“Sarah told you-“ Davey cut himself off with a nervous laugh, throwing a withering stare to his sister who was sinking in her seat. “I was going to tell you, Ma, I-“ He pursed his lips and Jack strained in an attempt to hear Ms. Jacobs through the phone. “Jack,” Davey said slowly, turning his attention away from his phone, “Ma was wondering if you- if we had any plans for the long weekend in two weeks. She invited us up, she wants to meet you.”

Jack blinked. “I…” Davey wasn’t giving him any clear signals to make an excuse, so Jack barreled forward. “I don’t think we do. That would be lovely.”

“That would be lovely,” Davey repeated into his phone. “Thanks, Ma. See you soon. Okay, bye.” Davey had barely even hung up before he turned his attention across the table. “Sarah, why-”

“I thought she knew! I texted her and said I was out for lunch with Katherine and you and your boyfriend!” Sarah exclaimed. 

Jack’s heart skipped a beat at being called Davey’s boyfriend. It had never been said out loud so explicitly and he had to bite hard on his lip to keep a straight face as Davey continued to chew Sarah out. 

Davey sighed, rubbing his temples. “I just knew that she’d get like this. It’s alright, this will be fun.”

“Really?” Jack blurted out.

“Really,” Davey replied, a soft smile on his face. 

“You guys are so cute, I’m shocked I didn’t figure this out earlier,” Katherine piped up from across the table. 

The pair broke their gaze to stare at her. “What do mean by that?” Jack said, raising an eyebrow, and he could see Davey’s cheeks turning pink. 

“I mean, I wasn’t around for long, but you two were always… Y’know.” She gestured vaguely between the two of them. “Cute.”

“That really clears it up, thanks.” Jack tried to keep his tone light, but he felt slightly sick. Had he been that obvious the whole time? 

“We’d better get going,” Sarah said, slightly too loud, pulling Katherine up. “Jack, it was so great to meet you, and Davey, we’ll chat again soon.”

“Bye guys!” Katherine called over her shoulder. 

With the pair gone, Jack relaxed for what felt like the first time in almost two days. “Oh, my God.”

Davey collapsed back against the booth. “That was certainly something,” he sighed. 

“Now we just have to convince the rest of your family,” Jack said, not at all upset with the idea. 

“Right.” Davey dropped his head in his hands and Jack absentmindedly ran a hand through Davey’s hair. He tried not to flinch when he felt Davey tense up. 

“It’ll be fine.” Jack was assuring himself as much as Davey. “We’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this earlier than i had originally planned to celebrate hitting 400 followers on tumblr! i might do something else fun over there soon, so follow me at elmers-half-a-cup!
> 
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz <3


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these boys..... are so oblivious.... someone help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really feeling this davey & race friendship i hope y'all like it as much as i do

Davey spent most of the walk back to their dorms trying to convince himself that he didn’t miss the feeling of Jack’s hand in his. Everything would go back to the way it was before, until they spent the weekend at his parents, and then they’d be done for good. Davey hadn’t even wanted to participate in this ridiculous scheme in the first place, and now… 

“You alright, Davey?” Jack’s voice shook Davey from his thoughts. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” He forced a smile. He knew Jack didn’t buy it for a second, but was grateful he didn’t press. 

They reached their rooms and parted ways, neither knowing quite what to say. Davey slumped against his door, mentally cursing himself. Jack must have noticed him tense up when Katherine said they had always been “cute” and now he knew that Davey actually had real feelings for him and-

He rubbed his temples, trying to ward off the headache he knew was coming. They could be normal for two weeks until the long weekend. Davey was sure they could manage that. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by incessant knocking at his door. He braced himself, already sure who it was. 

“Davey!” Race exclaimed, reaching up to wrap an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “How was your lunch-date-prank-thing?”

Davey detached himself from Race and sat down in his desk chair. He saw Race’s face drop; he knew this was serious. “Sarah told our mom about Jack and I, so then she called us in the middle of lunch and invited us to stay over that long weekend that’s coming up.”

“That’s not so bad, is it?” Race questioned. “Why is that bad?”

Davey took a deep breath, looking out the window. “Race, you can’t repeat this to anyone.”

“Because that worked so well last time,” Race muttered.

“Wait, what?” Davey’s eyes snapped back to Race. 

“What? Nothing! You were saying?” Race rested his chin in his hands and looked at Davey innocently. 

“No, Race, what did you mean by that? Did you tell someone we were faking?” Davey felt his heart hammering. This left a lot of time for word to get around to either Sarah or Katherine. 

“No! I would never. Swear in my life.” Race paused, rubbing the back of his neck. “Spot saw you guys. Asked me about it, just casually. I knew I couldn’t tell him you weren’t really together, so I told him… I told him you two were actually dating.” 

“You…” Davey gaped at Race, who looked sufficiently panicked. 

“You were right, all the fellas love to gossip.” Race laughed awkwardly. “He texted the whole gang. Albert invited us down to the third floor lounge for a movie night so they can all yell at you guys for keeping secrets.”

“Race, I can’t do this,” Davey said softly, putting his head in his hands. 

“No, it’ll be fun!” Race assured him trying to cheer him up. “It’s only until after that long weekend, it’s like just like… The longest prank ever. Maybe you could set a record!” 

“No, Race, you don’t understand.” Davey lifted his head to look Race in the eyes. “I think I like Jack.”

Race’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Damn it, Davey, the point of a prank is to pull a fast one on everyone else, not yourself!”

“I know!” Davey moaned, flopping face-first onto his bed. “I’ve been thinking and… I think I’ve liked him for a while. I think.”

“That’s a lot of thinking,” Race hummed thoughtfully. “I can’t say I never saw this coming, though.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?!” Davey exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. 

“Woah, struck a nerve, there, Davey-boy,” Race said, raising an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate?”

“Katherine just said we’ve always been ‘cute.’ Like, what’s what supposed to mean?” He sputtered. 

“You two bicker like an old married couple, you do movie nights all the time, and you just…” Race trails off. “I don’t know how else to say it, you guys are cute!”

“I’m such an idiot” Davey sighed. “Why didn’t I see this before?” 

Race rolled his eyes at Davey’s dramatics. “You told yourself you wouldn’t fall for him. You thought he was bad news, too wild for you.”

Davey gaped at him. “It’s like your inside my head!”

Race was grinning proudly. “Now you know he’s not so tough.” He laughed as Davey hid his face. “I’m good at reading people, Davey. Your secret is safe with me.”

“You’re the best, Race.” Davey smiled, grateful for the support he had. “Now I have to go tell Jack what you’ve done, get out of here.” He shoved Race playfully and stepped out, knocking quickly on Jack’s door. 

“Hello?” Jack called out. Davey heard him mumble something under his breath. “Race?”

“It’s me,” Davey said, cracking open the door. “Is it a bad time?”

“Nah, not at all, I just got off the phone with Charlie.” Jack was busy making his bed, something quite out of character, Davey noted. 

He quirked an eyebrow at Jack’s response. “Weren’t you talking to him earlier today? Like, a few hours ago?”

“I…” Jack paused, like he hadn’t been expecting the question. “I wanted to tell him about everything. Thought it was hysterical.”

Davey’s face fell worriedly. “Jack, are you alright? You’re being weird.”

“I’m not.”

“Jack, come on. You’re acting childish.”

Jack sighed. “You were childish first. You’re like a month older than me.” He turned around to face Davey, grinning, clearly pleased with himself. 

“Jack, you know that’s not what I meant.” But Davey couldn’t keep the smile off his face either. Seeing how Jack’s eyes lit up when he made a joke he was particularly proud of, how his nose crinkled so cutely that Davey just wanted to-

“So what was it you wanted?”

Davey’s train of thought was interrupted before it could go off the rails, thankfully. “Right, sorry,” he said, face flushing. “To make a long story short, the dance guys all think we’re dating now. Remember how Spot saw us earlier?” Davey giggled at Jack’s eyes widened comically. “Race couldn’t sell us out, so now everyone knows and Albert invited to a movie night downstairs.”

“You’re serious?” Jack asked carefully, his face unreadable. Suddenly, a wide grin spread across his face. “That’s amazing! When? Tonight?”

“Yeah, tonight.” Davey watched Jack bemusedly. “I didn’t expect you to be this excited.” He felt his stomach twist. 

“Of course I am! We get to-“ Jack stopped suddenly, looking as if he just remembered that Davey was there. “We get to see the guys! We haven’t all hung out in a while.”

Right. Of course. Davey smiled and tried to make it not look forced. “Right, of course!”

“Knowing Albert, it’ll probably be something scary.” Jack waved his fingers in Davey’s face, who smacked him away good-naturedly. 

“Fuck right off,” he said in a cheerful tone, sending both of them into a fit of giggles. 

“We’ll have to cuddle.”

Davey’s heart leapt to his throat. “What a shame.” He tried to keep his tone like but he was positive his voice wavered. Jack was right, they would have to cuddle. Davey wouldn’t survive if they didn’t. They often did cuddle, on the rare occasion Jack convinced him to watch something scary because “it’s not that bad, Dave, I promise.” They sometimes ended up cuddling even if they movie they watched wasn’t scary. They were just comfortable with each other and both enjoyed the contact. The difference was, there had been no tension then; no wrestling with feelings. Davey could felt his cheeks heating up, remembering the last time they watched a movie together, and he had ended up pressed into Jack’s shoulder.

“You alright, Davey?” Jack asked worriedly for the second time that afternoon. “You’re spacin’ out on me.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just…” Davey wracked his brain. “Preemptively scared, I guess.”

Jack chuckled. “I believe that. I’m sure it won’t be too bad.”

“You always say that, and it always is ‘that bad,’ if not worse!” Davey rolled his eyes. “Besides, you don’t even know what movie we’re watching.”

“Davey, trust me,” Jack said, leaning back in his chair. “I’ve know Albert for years, and he will take any excuse to watch a scary movie. You’d better prepare yourself.”

“You’d better prepare yourself to hold me.” The words were out of Davey’s mouth before he could stop them, and oh, how he wished he could. 

“Always.” Jack winked, and Davey nearly passed out. 

“Jack…”

“Yes?” Jack now blinked up at Davey innocently, and that was almost worse.

“I- I don’t know. I don’t know where I was going with that.” Davey rubbed his temples, trying to clear his mind. 

“Hey!” Jack exclaimed suddenly, jumping up from his chair. “Why don’t like practice your speech for me again? We’ll worry about the movie later.”

Davey nodded. “I can practice for you, but I’m always worried about everything. All the time.” Jack laughed and Davey cracked a smile. He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consistent uploading schedule? idk her
> 
> my tumblr is elmers-half-a-cup so come yell about newsies with me!
> 
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz <3


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie night with the boys! What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jack is soft and super in love with davey. in case y'all weren't aware.

He couldn’t do this. Jack could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he paced his room, waiting for a time when it wouldn’t look like he was too excited to head down for the movie night. He couldn’t believe his luck; just when he thought he had ruined everything with Davey. If he hadn’t fucked it up before, he almost certainly would tonight. How would he be able to sit there, Davey pressed into him, and act like everything was normal? Like it wasn’t all he had wanted for a year now? Jack ran a hand through his hair, like that would get the thoughts out of his head. A quick knock at his door almost made him jump out of his skin. 

“You ready?” He heard Davey call out.

Jack swung open his door in lieu of answering. He noticed Race and Spot standing a step behind Davey, watching them expectantly. “Hi, babe,” he said easily, stifling a laugh at Davey’s shocked expression. 

“H-hi.” Davey’s cheeks flared red and all Jack wanted was to kiss him. 

He turned his attention to Race and Spot. “Almost five months and I can still embarrass him,” he joked, slipping his hand in Davey’s. 

“I’m not used to this. I-in front of people, I mean.” Jack almost felt bad for how flustered Davey was, but he was mostly revelling in the fact that he got to be hand in hand with him for the second time that day. A voice in the back of his head was worried about how quickly he got used to it; how addictive it was, but Jack put that voice aside. 

Spot pretended to gag. “Now I see why you never told anyone. You’re one of those couples.” His remark felt less scathing when he laced his fingers with Race’s. 

The quartet made their way down to the third floor of their building, and Jack braced himself for the shouts he knew would bombard them when they walked into the room. 

“And here they are!” Albert jumped up from his spot on one of the many sofas shoved around the room to run over towards Jack and Davey. “Honestly, I’m shocked I didn’t notice this before, I’m normally pretty good at that kind of thing.” He looked back and forth between the two of them pensively.

“Why has everyone has said that so far?!” Davey exclaimed, throwing his free hand up in exasperation.

“It took you four months to figure out I was flirting with you, Al” Elmer piped up, still sitting on the couch.

Albert gasped. “Betrayal!” The pair broke out into giggles and Jack grinned “Besides,” Albert continued, turning to his boyfriend, “that doesn’t count.”

“How does that not count? It’s the exact same,” Spot deadpanned, pulling Race down onto his lap, claiming another sofa. 

“Anyone want to let me know what we’re watching?” Davey asked, fidgeting nervously, not wanting to sit down. Jack rubbed his thumb back and forth across Davey’s hand in what he hoped was a comforting way.

“The Blair Witch Project,” Albert said with a mischievous grin. “It’s a celebration! That calls for a fucking awesome movie.”

Jack felt Davey’s grip tighten. “It’s okay,” he said softly, leading Davey to sit on the sofa as far away from the TV as they could manage. 

“You guys better actually watch the movie all the way back there,” Elmer called out jokingly as Albert started the movie. 

“We’ll see,” Davey replied shakily. 

It broke Jack’s heart to see Davey so nervous. He kept their hands interlocked, not budging even when Davey worried about his hands getting sweaty. Jack knew the contact would keep both of them more at ease. For a while, they whispered back and forth about every unrealistic plot point and discontinuity they could find, both of them trying to restrain their giggles as not to disturb the other two pairs. Eventually, Davey seemed almost relaxed. He was still curled up tight in ball with Jack’s hand in a death grip (Jack didn’t mind at all), but his gaze was fixed on the TV. 

Jack tried to pay attention to the movie as well, but his gaze kept wandering to Davey. The harsh light from the TV cast shadows across his face, emphasizing his cheekbones and jawline. Davey had a face that was made to be sketched, Jack was convinced. Mostly sharp lines and planes, softening when he smiled. His eyes could go from icy cold to warm and welcoming in a split second, and Jack would never admit that he spent at least a month practicing drawing them when they first met. He turned to look up at Davey again. Davey, who now had his lower lip between his teeth, and Jack was suddenly hit with and overwhelming desire for it to be his teeth, his mouth, all over Davey, everywhere...

Davey let out a shriek suddenly, Albert bursting into laughter not long after. Jack shook his head, his train of thought stopped dead in its tracks. “You okay, Dave?”

Davey’s eyes were squeezed shut and his chest was heaving. “That one got me,” he whispered, still not opening his eyes. 

“Hey,” Jack said softly, gently turning Davey’s face towards him with his free hand. “You’re okay, I got you.” He gently ran his thumb along the boy’s high cheekbones. 

Davey opened his eyes slowly with a shuddering breath. “I’m fine,” he insisted, trying to turn away from Jack’s worried gaze. “I’m being stupid.” His hands were shaking. 

“Breathe with me, Davey.” Jack took a deep breath in and smiled gently, waiting for Davey to follow his lead. He eventually complied, his breathing calming down and syncing with Jack’s. “I got you,” Jack said again, never moving his hand that was cupping Davey’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” Davey said with a small smile, squeezing Jack’s hand that wasn’t on his face. He let out a self-deprecating laugh. “I know I’m being ridiculous-”

“Don’t say that,” Jack interjected. “Shit’s scary.”

Davey laughed for real and Jack felt like his heart might burst. “You were scared,” he pointed out. 

“I wasn’t watching,” Jack admitted, rubbing his neck. I was too busy watching you, he thought, but he could never say it out loud. 

“Jack!” Davey smacked him lightly on the arm. “That’s hardly fair!”

“Is there a problem, lovebirds?” Albert twisted around in his seat to glare at the pair of them. 

“Jack wasn’t watching!” Davey exclaimed quickly, giggling. 

“Woah! Way to sell me out, Dave.” Jack shoved Davey with his shoulder, but he was laughing too. 

“Just kiss and make up, already,” Elmer joked, not turning around.

Davey laughed nervously and Jack thought his heart might explode. He felt his cheeks cheeks heat up as Albert eyed the two of them expectantly. 

“Well?” He prompted. “Work it out so we can pay attention to the movie.”

“No, I- We- I don’t…” Davey sat up straight, scrambling for an excuse. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, it’s just our friends,” Jack interjected, his voice much calmer than he felt. He turned to face Davey, preparing himself to do what he’d dreamed of for the past year. 

“Jack-”

He had to do it before he lost his nerve. He grabbed the front of Davey’s shirt and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together. It was was sloppy because the lights were off and Albert was looking and Jack felt like he was about to pass out but it was still perfect. He pulled back before he could anything (more) stupid and caught his breath, grinning like a fool. 

“Jack…” Davey’s eyes were wide as he gently touched his lips with shaky fingers. “I- I have to go.” He bolted out of the room before Jack could even open his mouth. 

“Well.” Albert looked almost as shocked as Jack felt. “You fucked that up, somehow.”

Albert had meant it as a joke, Jack was sure, but it still felt like a stab in the gut. He managed a weak laugh so he wouldn’t cry. “Yeah. I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this kinda hurt to write. i'm sorry. jack waxing poetic about how much he loves davey is one of my favourite things to write, but it doesn't really lend itself to plot, so i had to do something!
> 
> visit me on tumblr @elmers-half-a-cup
> 
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz <3


	6. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Davey discuss last night and where to go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i've said this before but i'm digging davey + race, what a brotp

The next day, Davey woke up with a knot in his stomach. He felt awful for running out with no explanation, but he couldn’t have stayed on that couch with Jack another second. Not without doing something horribly embarrassing, anyway. That was the last thing Jack wanted, Davey was sure of that. He lamented in bed a while longer, wondering how he could possibly face Jack now. 

Davey groaned as he remembered that they were supposed to go stay with his family in two weeks. How would the manage that? Davey wasn’t sure if he could make eye contact with Jack at this point. He briefly considered calling to say that the two of them had broken it off, but that would make the trip full of painful questions he would never be able to bring himself to answer without Jack’s help. Long weekends are for relaxing, not suffering. Mostly.

There was a sudden quick knock at his door and Davey’s limbs felt heavy as he rolled out of bed to answer it. He was greeted by Race, who always seemed to have enough energy for the both of them. 

“Davey, man, you look like shit,” Race said, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. “No offence,” he added. 

“Oh, none taken,” Davey responded as he stepped aside to let Race in, “I feel like shit.”

“What happened last night?” Race asked once the door fell shut behind him. 

“I don’t know,” Davey moaned, hiding his face in his hands as he slumped onto his bed. “I just panicked! I knew if I stayed on that couch I’d do something embarrassing like confess my love for him or… Pop a boner or something! I had to leave!” Race tried (and failed) to hide his laughter. “Race, I’m being serious,” Davey whined. “Help me out here.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Race said, calming down. “It’s just that Jack is normally the drama queen out of the two of you.”

“I’m not even being dramatic though, that’s the thing,” Davey insisted. 

Race clicked his tongue. “Classic drama queen line. I’m tellin’ ya, Davey, he’s rubbing off on you.”

“I wish.” Davey chuckled a little at his own joke. “Hey,” he continued when Race shot him an exasperated look, “I’m gay and I’m lonely and I have a crush on my best friend. Let me live, okay?”

Race threw up his hands. “Alright. You still want my advice?”

“Please.” 

“Let me know if I lose you,” Race said with a smirk. “My best advice… Just tell him, for God’s sake!”

Davey flopped onto his bed. “You don’t understand how much I cannot do that.”

“First of all, drama queen. Second of all,” Race barrelled ok before Davey could protest, “what’s the worst that could happen?”

Davey raised an eyebrow. “He could not feel the same way and get super weirded out and never talk to me again,” he deadpanned. “Obviously.”

“Davey,” Race started in a matching tone, “you’re a smart guy, but that is definitely one of the dumbest things you have ever said.”

“Break my heart, why don’t you!” Davey clutched at his chest, but he was laughing a bit. He opened his mouth to reiterate how he could never tell Jack how he felt, but he was cut off by his phone ringing. 

Race’s face lit up. “Is that him? It’s definitely him, this is your chance!” He jumped up onto the bed next to Davey. 

“Hi, Sarah,” Davey said with a pointed glance to Race. “What’s up?”

“Who’s there with you? Is that Jack?” Sarah questioned, laughing. 

Davey sighed deeply. “It’s not. Say hi, Race.”

“Hi, Race!” He laughed heartily at his own joke and Davey smacked his arm. 

“Sorry about him,” Davey said into the phone. “So what is it you needed?”

“Oh, right, sorry,” Sarah said quickly. “Mom wanted to know if you two would need an extra air mattress or something when you came up. She wasn’t sure if you’d want to tell if you you didn’t.”

Davey could hear the smirk in her voice and fought the urge to roll his eyes. “What difference does it make? I know that you’re going to tell her either way.”

“I…” Sarah faltered, seemingly considering Davey’s words. “I don’t know, actually. But you still haven’t answered my question.”

Race shook Davey by the shoulders. “This is perfect! Say no!” He urged, but Davey shook his head sadly. There was no way that would work. 

“No to the air mattress?” Sarah confirmed, and Davey wanted to rip his hair out. 

“I didn’t say that!” He exclaimed quickly. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t know if we’re coming anymore.” Davey could feel Race glaring at him as he continued. “We had… We had a fight last night. He probably hates me now.” 

To his surprise, Sarah laughed lightly. “David,” she said seriously. “You two have been best friends for how long now?”

Davey blinked. “What?”

“How long have you and Jack been friends?” Sarah repeatedly patiently. 

“A bit more than a year.”

“Right.” Davey could here the smile in Sarah’s voice. “And you’ve been dating for how long?”

Davey’s stomach flipped. “Five months,” he responded with as much confidence as he could manage, ignoring Race’s quiet snicker. Why he was ever trusted with this secret was beyond Davey’s reasoning. 

“Exactly,” Sarah said softly. “Would he really hate you after one little fight?” 

“I don’t know, Sarah,” Davey replied, at the same time Race exclaimed “That’s what I said!”

“Davey, I like this guy,” Sarah said, giggling. 

“Hell yeah!” Race bounced on Davey’s bed excitedly. 

“For the love of everything holy, please sit,” Davey said tiredly. “You two can never meet. It would be too much for me to handle.”

“Stop deflecting, Davey,” Sarah interjected. “I saw you two yesterday, there’s no way he hates you.”

Davey’s heart leapt to his throat. “W-what do you mean by that?”

“You say that like you’ve never seen the way he looks at you,” Sarah snorted.

“Maybe I haven’t.” Davey was barely even processing the words coming out of his mouth. It was just part of the act. He could not let himself get too excited about this.

“Well, when you guys work it out, get back to me about the air mattress, okay? I’ll talk to you soon!” 

“Bye!” Race shouted into the receiver, oblivious to Davey’s mental breakdown. “I like your sister.”

“Race.”

“Yeah?” Race turned, noticing Davey’s face. “What’s wrong now? Isn’t that a good thing, what she just said?”

“I don’t know!” Davey rubbed his temples. “I mean, it’s probably nothing. Just acting, you know…”

“You wanna know the best way to find out?” Race teased.

Davey rolled his eyes. “I talk to him.”

“You talk to him! Exactly!” Race said excitedly, poking Davey’s face. “Gold star for you.”

“You’re insufferable,” Davey muttered, batting Race’s hand away, but he was smiling. “So what do I tell him?”

“I’d apologize for last night, first of all,” Race started, laughing when Davey hid his face. “You have to admit, that wasn’t your best move.”

“One of my worst moves, probably.” Davey’s voice was muffled through his fingers.

“I’d bring up the fact that everyone thinks you too are cute together, then hit him with the confession.” Race nodded, looking proud of himself.

“That still sounds impossible,” Davey said warily, “but I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy y'all, sorry about the break
> 
> if anyone is only reading my story here and not following me on tumblr, here's the rundown: my finals went less well than hoped, so my mom and i had a big fight and i took a little break from the internet. but now i'm back, just extra sneaky.
> 
> i'm sorry this chapter is mostly fluff and dialogue, that's just how it worked out, but i /promise/ the next one is more plot-heavy!
> 
> as always you can follow me on tumblr @elmers-half-a-cup (and come yell about the tony noms!!!)
> 
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz <3


	7. vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is struggling and Medda is the best mom in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight warning for this chapter. i don't think it's anything too graphic, but it's not up to me. jack is dealing with his depression for the first little bit, and if you think that language might be triggering for you, by all means, message me on tumblr and i can give you the plot basics. stay safe, loves <3

Jack woke up late and spent most of Sunday in his room, as usual. It was different, though. He couldn’t bring himself to get up for breakfast, or lunch for that matter; he just stayed in his bed and let the sun rise behind his drawn curtains. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything. He could have worked on his painting for class, he could have read a book, he could have done anything productive, but his limbs were made of lead. 

The only thing he could do was replay the events of the night before in his head. If he tried really hard, he could feel Davey’s lips against his again, but it the memory always continued until all Jack could see was Davey’s distraught face as he ran from the room. Davey hated him now, Jack was sure of that. They’d have to cancel the trip up to his place for the long weekend and explain to his parents that it was all a misunderstanding. Jack felt sick to his stomach, and whether it was from hunger or shame, he wasn’t sure. 

He was acutely aware that his phone was ringing, but he wasn’t sure where it was and didn’t have the energy to find it. It was probably Charlie to ask about last night; Jack had sent him an excited text on their way down, but he couldn’t handle that boy’s energy right now. He couldn’t handle talking about last night. Jack buried his head underneath his pillow in an attempt to block out his phone’s vibrations, but it was no use. He got up with a groan, cracking his back, and when he found his phone, he was slightly surprised to see his foster mother’s name illuminating his phone screen. Immediately assuming something was wrong, he picked up. 

“Hello?” His voice cracked horribly; it was the first time he had spoken all day. 

“Jack?” Medda’s voice was flooded with relief. “Thank God, Charlie said you hadn’t been answering his calls which is not like you. We were worried.” She didn’t explicitly ask what was wrong, but Jack knew the question was there. 

“I didn’t really want to talk to anyone,” he mumbled. “Sorry for worrying you.”

“Jack,” Medda said softly, “you been taking your medication?”

Jack barked out a short laugh. “Yeah, I have. They’re just not working right now.”

“Do you wanna talk about it, honey?” Her voice was warm and comforting and Jack wanted nothing more than for her to wrap him in a tight hug. “Jack?” It was then that Jack realized he had started to cry. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he started shakily, but Medda shushed him. 

“Take your time, darlin’, I got all day,” she said soothingly. 

Jack’s mind was whirling, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it. “I think Davey hates me,” he blurted out. That would have to do.

Medda hummed sympathetically. “You may think that, but why on earth would you? He’s your best friend.”

He let out a shuddering sigh. “It’s a long story.” One Jack wasn’t really in the mood to relive. 

“I already said I got all day,” Medda repeated. 

“Alright.” Jack took another deep breath to center himself. “So, long story short, I’m stupidly competitive so lots of people think Davey and I are dating now and last night I kissed him and then he ran away.”

Medda laughed lightly. “Firstly, your competitive nature isn’t stupid, Jack. It may be a lot, but it’s not stupid.” She paused, and Jack knew what she was waiting for. 

“It’s not stupid,” he mumbled half-heartedly, but felt a bit of the weight lift off his shoulders all the same. 

“Good.” Jack could hear the smile in her voice. “Secondly, have you even talked to Davey about last night?”

Jack let out a dramatic sigh. “I knew you’d say that.”

“So why don’t you do it?” She prompted. 

“I…” Because he was scared, Jack thought, but he knew that wasn’t a real reason. “I don’t really have a reason.”

“Maybe you should go find him,” Medda suggested kindly. “I think you’ll feel better afterwards.”

“Why are you always right?” Jack rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“That’s my job, honey,” she replied. “How are you feeling now?”

“Better,” Jack said with a nod. 

“I’m glad.” There was suddenly a loud clatter in the background, followed by multiple voices shouting over each other. “Oh, the theatre,” Medda sighed. “Jack, I have to run, there’s a crisis on set, but do let me know how it all works out, okay?”

“‘Course, you know I will,” Jack smiled. “That better not be one of my backdrops that crashed.”

“You’ll just have to paint me another one, what a shame,” Medda teased. 

Jack wouldn’t mind that at all. Painting the large set pieces for Medda’s shows had always been soothing for him. From cities to sunsets to mountain ranges, there wasn’t a backdrop Jack hadn’t had a hand in since Medda took him in. “You go on and deal with that, I’ll talk to you soon,” he insisted. 

“Alright, I’m gone. Good luck, Jack,” She replied before hanging up.

Jack smiled to himself, feeling much better than he had been. Sometimes all he needed was to be talked out of his spiralling thoughts. He decided he needed a coffee before he did anything else; he needed something to stop his pounding headache. He could hear a voice (Davey’s voice) in his head telling him that water would be better, but he ignored it. He shuffled down the hallway, mug and coffee pod in hand, towards the kitchen on his floor. Jack crossed his fingers for luck could be on his side for once, letting the kitchen be free, and shoved the door open with his shoulder.

Unfortunately, the universe had other plans. As the door swung open, Jack ran smack into something solid, a sharp pain shooting through his forehead. “Christ!” He exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching his head. 

“Ah, shit,” came a muffled voice from above him.

Jack’s stomach dropped. “Davey?” He looked up slowly, hoping he was wrong. 

“Jack?” Davey looked down, eyes wide and blood dripping from his lip. 

“You- You’re bleeding,” Jack stuttered. 

“I noticed,” Davey griped, grabbing himself a piece of paper towel and pressing it to his mouth. 

Jack’s mind raced, full of questions and apologies, before he finally settled on “What’s up?” Brilliant.

Davey laughed softly. “Just getting hot water to make some tea,” he explained, gesturing to his thermos. “The sink in my room wouldn’t heat up enough.”

“You’re gonna burn your tongue off one day, Dave,” Jack said lightly, trying to force his way through the awkwardness that hung heavy in the room.

Davey rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, about last night-” he started, but Jack cut him off.

“Last night was my fault,” Jack interjected. Of course Davey had felt like he had done something wrong. Jack wanted nothing more than to kiss his self-doubt away, but figured that would be the opposite of helpful. “I don’t want you feeling like you did anything wrong.”

“I’m still sorry for freaking out on you,” Davey replied, looking at the ground. “I just… I didn’t know what to do.”

“It’s alright, Davey,” Jack said earnestly. “Can we be okay?”

“Please!” Davey exclaimed, and Jack’s face broke into a wide grin. “I was starting to get worried about you, did you even eat breakfast or lunch today?” Jack’s lack of answer was enough. “For goodness sake, Jack.”

“I’m getting coffee right now,” Jack protested, placing his mug underneath the coffee maker. 

“You know that’s not what I mean.” Davey rolled his eyes exasperatedly, but he was smiling. “You’re coming down to eat with me.”

Jack cocked an eyebrow, hoping to hide how grateful he truly was. “Am I, now?”

“Well, I’m not letting you starve,” Davey huffed. 

“At least let me drink my coffee first,” Jack requested with a laugh. He felt the slightest bit of normalcy returning between them and could have cried in relief. He resisted the urge to grab Davey’s face and try to kiss his lip better; he couldn’t ruin the progress they had just made. Instead, Jack gripped his mug with both hands and took a sip, smiling at Davey over the rim. Fondness bloomed in his chest when Davey grinned back at him.

They could make it until the long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot is finally happening! i'm pretty proud of this chapter so i hope all you guys enjoy it a well!
> 
> also: the next chapter is real cute (in my opinion, at least) so get read for that... soon
> 
> as always you can follow me on tumblr @elmers-half-a-cup 
> 
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz <3


	8. viii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey reminisces about the past couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like the idea of davey seeming so put together but shit at packing
> 
> (me? projecting? more likely than you'd think)

The weeks before Davey brought Jack to meet his parents passed mostly without incident. There seemed to be an unspoken rule to try and keep a bit of distance when it was just the two of them, but when they were with their friends, casual touching and cuddling was totally fair game. It was probably as active as Davey’s social life had ever been, but of course, it was only because of the incentive. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he and Jack were in the precipice of… Something. Good or bad, he couldn’t tell yet. Either way, he had to make sure he didn’t take anything too far. 

Like, for example, when the boys had all been playing Mario Kart last Friday night. 

_The usual group of six boys were crowded in the third floor lounge. Elmer had set up his system and brought his copy of Mario Kart (they had decided against a Smash Brothers tournament; they wanted to remain friends), and they settled in for a night of booze and banter._

_Davey’s first thought was that alcohol could do nothing but make his current situation worse. He needed to be fully in his right mind to control himself. However, when Race offered him a cooler, what could he say? He was a sucker for strawberry._

_Davey was also a sucker for Jack, a fact he was trying very hard to ignore. It proved more difficult than he had expected; Davey could barely keep his eyes off him. Jack was trash-talking Spot like a child, his eyes alight and focused on the screen in front of him. He let out a yelp of excitement and one of his shells careened off the side of the track and nailed Spot’s character._

_“That’s not fair, you weren’t even aiming for me!” Spot leaned harshly to the left as he grumbled, as if it would make his character turn more precisely. He tossed his controller to Race as Jack crossed the finish line barely ahead, cackling all the way. “Fuckin’ whatever. I need a break before I snap that controller in two.”_

_Jack looked up at Davey, positively beaming with pride. “You see that, babe?”_

_All Davey wanted to do was grab him by his alcohol-flushed cheeks and kiss him. Hard. Instead, he wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders and let him snuggle down. “Of course I did.” He presses a soft kiss onto the top of Jack’s head anyway, but he figured it would go unnoticed._

There had been another time, a few nights ago, when Davey had been doing some last minute cramming for an exam. 

_Why did professors have to schedule exams so close to the long weekend? No one had any motivation left and everyone was miserable. Davey was flipping through is flash cards he had made, searching for any holes in his information. He found one definition that seemed… Off somehow, but when he reached to grab his textbook from his shelf to check, his tired arm couldn’t hold it and the heavy book came crashing down onto his desk._

_Davey jumped up with a yell, hitting his knee under his desk in the process. He paced around his tiny room, letting out a long string of curses under his breath. He stopped short when he heard a knock at his door, terrified it was someone coming to chew him out for being loud so late. He opened it slowly, but was relieved to see Jack smirking up at him._

_“Don’t you have a test tomorrow?”_

_Davey huffed and crossed his arm. “Yes, that’s why I’m studying.”_

_“That won’t be much help if you’re falling asleep in your seat tomorrow,” Jack snorted, and Davey hated that he was right._

_“Well, what are you doing up?” He shot back. Childish, he thought, but he didn’t miss how Jack’s cheeks flushed at the question._

_“Shut up.”_

_“Make me.”_

_It took a moment to register for both of them. Davey had said it without even thinking, and everyone knew what that exchange always lead to. He could feel the panic rising in his throat as Jack eyed him carefully._

_“Don’t test me, Jacobs,” he said, a smile ghosting his lips. “Get some sleep.”_

_And with that, he disappeared back into his room._

Davey shook his head, trying to clear the memory from the forefront of his mind. He was finally packing everything he might need over the long weekend into his overnight bag and he couldn’t get distracted and miss anything. He paced around his room, hoping something would jump out at him as something he should bring, but a quick knock at his door stopped him short.

“Please don’t tell me you’re still packing,” Jack said as Davey opened the door.

“Hello to you too,” Davey said, avoiding the question.

“Dave, I swear, you are the worst packer I have ever met!” Jack chastised. “How is it you can have you shit together in every other aspect of life except packing?”

Davey laughed. “I’m too busy having my shit together in every other aspect of life, like you said,” he responded smugly.

“You’re definitely gonna forget something,” Jack singsonged, flopping onto Davey’s bed on top of piles of clothes.

“Jack! All my stuff is there!” Davey exclaimed, trying (and failing) to push Jack off. Eventually realizing that Jack wasn’t moving, Davey sat at his desk with a sigh. “Did you need something? Or did you just come in here to mock me?”

“I just came to tell you that we should leave in five minute if we want to get to the bus stop in time,” Jack said calmly, smirking as Davey’s face dropped. 

“Five minutes?!” He rubbed his temples. “I’m definitely going to forget something important.”

“I already said that,” Jack teased, but grabbed Davey by the shoulders to stop him from pacing. “Hey, I’m only joking. Besides,” he continued, raising an eyebrow, “stores exist upstate even if you did forget something.”

Davey took a deep breath. “You’re right, you’re right. Thank you,” he said sincerely, placing his hand over Jack’s instinctively.

“It’s what I’m here for.” 

Davey felt his cheeks heat up under Jack’s gaze and turned away before he did something stupid. It was going to be a very long trip if he felt the urge kiss Jack every time the two of them made eye contact. 

They both grabbed their bags and made the short walk to the bus station, which was packed with students, either heading home or off on a long-weekend adventure. Davey and Jack stayed pressed close together, silently offering mutual comfort in the large, ever-shifting crowd. If they ended up linking hands and some point, neither of them mentioned it. 

The spell was broken when their bus pulled up and Jack grabbed his bag, and Davey tried not to be disappointed. He shouldn’t have expected anything more. They boarded the bus, showing their student IDs to the driver, and slid into the first pair of empty seats they could find. Davey couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as the bus rolled into motion; it had been less than two months since he had seen his family, but it felt like forever. 

“You excited?” Jack poked Davey in the side, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“I am,” Davey replied earnestly. “Though I feel like you and Les are going to get along like fire and gasoline.” He had only told Jack a few stories of his little brother’s antics, but Jack had insisted he already liked the kid. 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Jack hit Davey lightly on the arm, but he was laughing. 

Davey rolled his eyes. “It means that all you’re going to do is encourage his nonsense, and I know he’ll do the same to you.”

“When have I ever done anything that qualifies and nonsense?” Jack asked, feigning offence.

“The reason this trip is happening is because of nonsense, remember?” Davey said pointedly. 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure it was you who couldn’t stand to break your mother’s heart,” Jack shot back. He cackled as Davey sputtered, searching for a witty retort, but came up empty. 

“I’m going to take a nap,” Davey grumbled, crossing his arms. 

Jack laughed softly. “Sore loser.”

“You’re a loser,” Davey whispered. Or maybe he said “Your loser.” He wasn’t sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy so i'm really really sorry about the long wait y'all
> 
> i didn't want to upload this chapter until i got the next chapter finished, otherwise i'd feel like it was too much pressure to write and i'd panic lmao
> 
> but! that means the next chapter is done! and should be up... eventually
> 
> thank you all for sticking by me, and as always, you can follow me on tumblr @elmers-half-a-cup
> 
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz <3


	9. ix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair finally makes it to the Jacobs' house. They're almost in the clear... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the most consistently i've uploaded since,, march? early april at the latest.
> 
> i've been extra inspired recently (shout out to my best friend erin for giving me good advice)

Jack was not normally a fan of long trips in vehicles. Or short trips, for that matter. He would rather walk thirty minutes than take the bus for fifteen. However, during this particular bus ride, he was having the time of his life. Davey had somehow fallen asleep after about five minutes (Jack would never understand how some people could sleep in any position other than horizontally), and his head had lolled to the side, where it was now resting on Jack’s shoulder. It didn’t look comfortable; Jack’s neck ached just looking at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

Instead, he took to admiring Davey’s face without fear of being caught. He could only stare so much while they were watching movies and still pass it off as “just making sure you were paying attention, Dave.” Jack wished desperately for his sketch pad, left abandoned in his room, so he could sketch out Davey’s sharp cheekbones, and his nose, and the way his hair was curled messily over his forehead, and his eyes. God, his eyes. 

As much as Jack tried to to deny it, he was a hopeless romantic. He loved moonlight and poetry and getting lost in Davey’s eyes, even if it was only for a minute. They were the first thing Jack had noticed about him, always shifting from green to hazel to blue depending on the light. Jack smiled at the memory; he was fairly certain he had fallen for Davey almost immediately. He couldn’t say anything at first because they had only just met, and Jack wasn’t sure if Davey even liked guys. By the time he was sure, the chance of losing his best friend was too high to risk saying anything.

_“Never have I ever!” Race cheered as he flopped down, sloshing what was left of his drink around in his cup._

_“Easy, Racer,” Spot warned, joining him on the floor._

_“What are we, thirteen?” Davey mumbled, sitting down anyway._

_“Come on, Dave,” Jack encouraged, “It’s the best way to get to know new people!”_

_Davey rolled his eyes. “You could just ask questions like normal adults.”_

_“What about the questions you don’t wanna ask sober?” Albert countered. “Huh? What about those?”_

_“Alright, lay off, Albert,” Jack said. He didn’t want anyone scaring Davey off, he had some stuff to figure out._

_“Who’s starting?” Spot asked, clearly anxious to get started. Jack noticed he was bouncing his leg and shot him a knowing look, which Spot pointedly ignored._

_“I will,” Davey spoke up, shocking everyone, especially Jack._

_He knew Davey better than the rest of the guys did. They had a class together and they lived next door to each other. Jack knew that Davey listened to piano covers of songs to study, he was always worried about being on time, and he was very much an introvert. It was the first time he had really hung out with the group, besides eating in the cafeteria._

_Jack and Spot had started, the two of them against the world, as always. Jack smiled to himself. Albert transferred to their school within the first week, and his new friend Race had tagged along not long after that. Eventually, Davey had asked Jack who he normally had lunch with. He said he was tired of sitting alone, and that was all it took._

_Coming back to reality, he noticed Race and Albert tossing back their drinks. “Wait, I missed it,” he said sheepishly._

_“Never have I ever smoked pot,” Davey repeated with a smirk._

_“Come on,” Jack protested, “we all talked about this the other day! That’s not fair!”_

_Davey just shrugged. “Who’s next?”_

_Albert raised his hand. “Never have I ever gone camping.”_

_They continued for a while, getting progressively drunker, and Jack watched as Spot grew more and more nervous. “Y’know,” he said eventually, “Spot hasn’t said anything.”_

_“I can’t think of one,” Spot shot back. As he looked around the circle, it was clear no one believed him. “Fine.” He took a deep breath. “Never have I ever kissed a guy,” he blurted out._

_Jack almost choked. He knew Spot had been harbouring a crush on Race for a while now, but this was his was of gauging whether or not Race was into guys? “Now we’re gettin’ into the good stuff,” Jack said with a smirk, taking a sip of his drink. He watched carefully, and was quick to notice how Spot breathed a sigh of relief as Race took a swig from his own bottle._

_“Not you, Al?” Race asked Albert, who was scowling. “Not even that cute guy from our dance class you can’t stop starin’ at? What’s his name… Ethan?”_

_“Elmer,” Albert said under his breath._

_“Aha! So you have been staring!” Race’s eyes lit up and Albert downed the rest of his drink to avoid saying anything else incriminating. “Text him and invite him down here, dumbass!”_

_Albert flipped Race off and pushed himself up to refill his drink, but everyone saw him get his phone out, a small smile on his face._

_Jack had been so enthralled by the banter unfolding in front of him, he almost missed Davey take a discreet sip of his drink._

_“Really?” The words we’re out of Jack’s mouth before he could stop them._

_Davey, suddenly very interested in the floor, nodded his head. “No one knows.” He spoke so softly, Jack wouldn’t have heard him if he wasn’t paying attention._

_“Well, that guy you kissed knows, huh?” Jack joked._

_“He’s irrelevant.” Davey said this with such conviction that Jack, even in his drunken state, knew better than to press further._

_“Alright,” Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, in case you haven’t noticed, you’re in non-judgemental company. No one in this room is straight.” He chuckled lightly, but noticed Davey flinched. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I… I’ve never even said it out loud before,” Davey admitted sadly._

_Jack wanted nothing more than to give him a hug, but he knew it wasn’t the time. Race and Spot were both peering over Albert’s shoulder at his phone, so Jack figured it was time for a moment of self-reflection._

_He nodded sympathetically, understanding Davey’s dilemma. He had been there. “If it makes ya feel any better, I’m bisexual.” He spread his hands to represent ‘putting it all out there’._

_Davey closed his eyes and Jack watched as his fingers drummed the side of his bottle. “Alright,” Davey started shakily. “I’m… I’m gay.” He immediately covered his mouth, like he was trying to put the words back. When he met Jack’s bright gaze, however, he let out a small laugh._

_“You fuckin’ did it, Dave!” Jack punched him lightly on the shoulder, his go-to way of expressing affection, but Davey grabbed his hand._

_“Thank you,” he said earnestly. “I needed that. Almost nineteen years on this earth and I feel more like myself than I ever have before.”_

_Whether it was from the alcohol or the physical contact or Davey’s intense gaze, Jack felt like his skin was on fire. “‘Course,” he managed. “I- We’re all here for ya.”_

_At that moment, the door to the lounge opened slowly. “Hi,” said a boy with a mop of black hair. “I’m Elmer, Albert invited me.”_

 

And the rest is history, Jack thought with a smile. He absentmindedly ran a hand through Davey’s hair, who stirred at the contact.

“We there?” He mumbled blearily. 

Jack tried to not think about waking up to that voice every day. “Almost,” he replied softly. “But you might want to stay awake, I think it’s only a few more stops.”

Davey mumbled some unintelligible and buried his face into Jack’s shoulder. It was only when the bus driver hit a pothole that Davey sat up straight, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. “Sorry for falling asleep on you.”

“Didn’t hurt me any,” Jack assured him. “It looked hard on your neck, though.”

Yeah,” Davey sighed, stretching as much as the cramped seats would allow, “I can’t wait to sleep in a real bed tonight.” As he finished speaking, his eyes widened comically. “Shit,” he mumbled, fishing into his pocket. 

Jack quirked an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“I just remembered I forgot to tell Sarah whether or not we’d be needing an air mattress, so my parents probably don’t have one set up yet.”

The explanation didn’t help Jack any. “Why was Sarah asking you?”

“That’s what I said!” Davey exclaimed with a laugh. “I’ll let someone know, hopefully that can be ready for tonight.”

Jack immediately had an idea. He wasn’t sure yet whether it would be brilliant or disastrous, but he had to try. “You know,” Jack started, as casually as he could manage, “you don’t have to bother your parents. As long as your bed can fit two people, I don’t mind if you don’t mind.” He watched Davey’s face carefully, gauging his reaction. 

“I, um…” Davey took a deep breath and put his phone back in his pocket. “No, I don’t mind at all.”

They fell into easy conversation, perhaps sitting more pressed together than they had been before. Davey was getting visibly more excited as the bus drew nearer to his house. He bounced his leg and his eyes were shining and Jack had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like a fool. When they finally reached their stop, Davey took the lead on the short walk to his house and Jack allowed himself to admire their surroundings. He had never been to this part of New York before and he wished again for his sketchbook so he could practice drawing architecture; he felt like it was his weakest point.

Jack had been so enthralled by the buildings, he barely noticed Davey breaking into a run towards a house a little ways down the road. He heard a small voice call out, and a kid with a curly mop hair rushed forward, crashing into Davey and hugging him tightly. Jack stayed a few steps back, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

“You saw me two months ago, Les.” Davey rustled his brother’s hair, trying to sound casual, but Jack could tell he was a little choked up.

“Nice to meet you, Les,” Jack said, sticking out a hand to shake. “I’ve heard Davey thinks I’m going to be a bad influence on you.”

Les grinned widely, a mischievous glint in his eye, and shook Jack’s hand. “Awesome!”

Davey just rolled his eyes and looked back towards his parents, still on the front step. “I’m already sorry for whatever they get up to this weekend.”

“It’s so lovely to meet you, Jack,” Davey’s mother said, stepping forward.

“Thank you for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs,” Jack replied, shifting his weight awkwardly. He couldn’t help but feel like he was lying just by being there.

“Oh please, call me Esther,” she insisted, waving a hand. “This is Mayer,” she added, gesturing to her husband, and he gives Jack’s hand a firm shake. 

“Come in, you two,” Mayer said kindly, “Dinner will be ready in a little bit.”

“Good,” Davey sighed, closing his eyes, “I’m so sick of dining hall.” He opened his eyes and took his bag in one hand and Jack’s hand in the other. “Let’s go unpack.”

Jack couldn’t help how he grinned widely up at Davey. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like writing flashbacks i've discovered
> 
> will jack ever learn the story of the irrelevant boy? who knows?
> 
> as always, you can follow me on tumblr @elmers-half-a-cup
> 
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz <3


	10. x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get settled away for the weekend. Jack is eager to learn about Davey's high school days, but Davey is not eager to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been on a roll with writing lately, i wouldn't get used to this
> 
> the next chapter will have more plot and answer some questions that have been left hanging!

Davey should have known better than to think he’d be able to go unpack without being bombarded with questions first. As his mom lead the two of them into the living room, Davey noticed she had gotten new pillows for on the sofa. It was a small, almost imperceptible change, but it just made the whole room feel slightly off. Davey shook his head; he was too nostalgic. 

“No?” His mom looked concerned, and Davey realized he must have missed a question. 

“What? Sorry, I was… Thinking about the pillows.” He finished lamely. 

“Why? Do you not like them?” Esther ran her hand along one, almost as if she was comforting it.

“They’re fine, Ma, just new,” Davey assured her. “Now what was your question?”

“Oh, yes!” She hit herself lightly on the forehead. “I asked if you boys have been eating well.”

Jack snorted, and quickly tried to cover it with a cough. “We’re trying.”

“The kosher options are limited as ever,” Davey supplied bitterly. There had been many days where none of the regular meals were suitable and he had to mix what he could from the salad bar, which was always kosher, into some semblance of a meal. Clearly, the letter he had written and submitted to the staff last year had done little. 

Esther nodded in understanding. “No need to worry about that this weekend,” she assured him. “Now,” she continued, looking between the pair, “what’s the story here?”

Davey felt his heart skip a beat. He had known this question was coming, of course, but he still felt apprehensive about lying to his mother. To her face! Luckily, Jack spoke up first. 

“Well,” he started, putting a hand on Davey’s leg. He was really playing it up. “We met the first week of first year. Our rooms are right next to each other and he came over to tell me to turn my music down.”

“He tells me that all the time, too!” Les shouted from where he was helping Mayer in the kitchen. 

“Fire and gasoline, I told you,” Davey chimed in. 

Esther smiled fondly at them. “Then what happened? Who asked?”

“I liked him for most of first year, but I couldn’t work up my nerve to say anything until the end of the year,” Jack said with a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Even though he knew we weren’t going to see each other all summer, he said he had to ask me,” Davey finished. He linked their hands and Jack beamed up at him. Davey felt his heart do a flip. 

He let his mind wander, wondering how different things would be if they were actually together. Davey chuckled to himself, that was a very big ‘if.’ Still, would they be any different at all? They already spent most of their spare time together. Or they had, at least, before this whole mess began. 

“Well, if that isn’t the sweetest thing,” Esther said, placing a hand over her heart. 

Davey didn’t even notice Les poke his head into the living room until he spoke up. “Have you guys kissed yet?” He asked, scrunching his nose. 

Jack immediately burst into a fit of nervous laughter, and Davey felt like his face was on fire. “Les, why?” He groaned, sinking in his seat. 

“You can’t ask things like that, Les,” Esther scolded him

“How come you get to ask all the questions?” Les pouted. “And he thought it was funny!” He defended himself, pointing to Jack. 

“I did,” Jack managed, calming down. “I don’t think your brother did, though.”

“I certainly didn’t,” Davey quipped, pressing a hand to his flushed cheeks in an attempt to cool them down. 

“Les, why don’t you go finish helping your father with dinner?” Esther suggested. 

He shrugged, he was clearly more interested in what was happening in the living room. Esther fixed him with a look and he bounded off, visibly pleased with having made Jack laugh. 

“Now you two can go get settled away,” she continued, gesturing to the boys’ bags. 

Davey nodded gratefully. “Thanks, Ma.” He lead Jack quickly into his bedroom, eager to avoid any further questions, at least until dinner. 

He tossed his bag haphazardly onto his bed, trying not to think about how the two of them would be pressed together later that night. It had been Jack’s suggestion, so it obviously didn’t mean anything other than not wanting to be (what he felt like would be) a nuisance. Jack, however, seemed blissfully unaware of Davey’s racing thoughts. 

“So many books!” Jack exclaimed, eyes scanning the shelves. “And trophies!”

“I promise none of them are for anything interesting,” Davey said, watching Jack investigate one more closely. “They’re either participation awards for sports or-”

“Excellence in English Literature, Senior,” Jack finished. “Well, ain’t that fancy?”

Davey felt himself flush. “I mean, not really.” He didn’t feel like it was necessary to mention the scholarship that had been awarded along with the trophy.

Jack had already moved on. “You were in the paper?” He asked excitedly, pointing to a newspaper clipping pinned to a bulletin board. 

Davey already knew what Jack was referring to, but peered over his shoulder all the same. He saw himself in his early days of high school. He was holding up a piece of paper and grinning for the camera, his braces gleaming and his hair flopped over his eyes. It was a mess. Davey groaned and threw himself onto his bed, face-first. “Ignore that,” he said, voice muffled by pillows. 

Davey felt the bed sink as Jack sat down next to him. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that,” he said, and Davey could hear the smile in his voice. “You had braces? And you hair was...” Jack paused, snickering. “It was long.” He finished charitably. 

Davey sighed and pushed himself up. “Fine,” he said, and Jack bounced on the bed excitedly. As embarrassed as Davey was, he couldn’t help but find it endearing. “I won state-wide a poetry contest, Freshman year I’m pretty sure. My poem got published in the new English textbook the next year.”

Jack’s jaw dropped. “You write poetry? I knew you were a dork but-”

“Wrote.”

“Huh?”

“I wrote poetry. Past tense,” Davey sighed.

Jack still looked confused. “Why’d you stop?”

“It doesn’t really matter,” Davey responded, trying to keep his tone light. He could feel a lump rising in his throat. 

“You were obviously good if you were winning contests,” Jack pressed. 

“No, I…” How could such a simple question make him spiral like this? ‘Why’d you stop?’ That was all it took to send him back to the end of Freshman year, those disastrous couple of weeks before summer, before he could hide from it all. Davey began to pace around his room. He knew Jack hadn’t meant any harm; he just asked a question. “I shouldn’t have even brought this up. It doesn’t matter, it’s so stupid, it’s-”

“Hey.” Jack looked like he had seen a ghost. 

Davey made a soft sound; almost like a laugh, but not quite. “I’m sorry. I never wanted you to have to see me get like this.”

Jack took Davey’s hand in his tentatively. “I wasn’t looking for an apology.” He ran his thumb over Davey’s knuckles, and Davey felt himself relax slightly. “I’m the one who should be sorry.”

Davey blinked. “Why? All you did was ask a question, I freaked out which freaked you out.”

“Do I looked freaked out?” Jack asked gently. 

“Well…” Davey sat down on the bed and studied Jack’s face. He looked concerned, maybe a little shocked, but not freaked out. “No.”

“Exactly.”

“I just really thought I was over all that.” Davey emphasized ‘all that’ with a flippant wave of his hand. “It was almost five years ago.”

“Have you talked to anyone about it?” Jack asked, keeping the same, soft tone. 

Davey snorted. “I wanted to forget about it as soon as possible, of course I haven’t.” And who did he have to talk to?

“Then you can’t expect yourself to be over it.” Davey must have looked as confused as he felt, because Jack continued. “You have to talk about stuff to process it, Davey. Trust me,” he said with a soft chuckle. “I’m not telling you to tell me about it, but promise you’ll tell someone. Okay?”

“Okay,” Davey agreed. Realizing his hand was still linked with Jack’s, he gave it a squeeze. “I promise.”

“Good. I worry about you, you know,” Jack said, leaning his head against Davey’s shoulder. 

Something about Jack’s tone caught Davey’s attention. His voice sounded thick with emotion. “Jack?” Davey asked carefully. “Are you alright?”

“I‘m fine,” Jack replied. He must have known Davey wasn’t buying it, because he sighed. “I was thinking… Well, I have been for a while now, actually.” He paused and let out a weak laugh. “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, I think I-”

“Boys!” Esther’s voice floated up the stairs and Jack jumped almost a foot in the air. “Dinner’s ready!”

Davey took a deep breath. Of course it was. “You were saying?” He urged, turning back to Jack. 

“It’s not something I can say quick, you know?” Jack shrugged sheepishly. 

Davey considered that for a moment. “It sounded important…” Important enough to make Jack Kelly nervous. He trailed off with a sigh. “Tell me later?”

Jack gave him a small smile. “For sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know what he was gonna say, right?
> 
> p l e a s e don't hate me i promise we'll get there
> 
> as always, you can follow me on tumblr @elmers-half-a-cup
> 
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz <3


	11. xi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a movie, Davey has something important he wants to tell Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we really out here, sticking to a relatively consistent upload schedule. 
> 
> warning for underage drinking in this chapter and also homophobia? a little bit? there’s nothing too explicit, but if that makes you uncomfortable please hit me up on tumblr (@elmers-half-a-cup) and i can tell you the general plot of the chapter.

Jack had a hard time concentrating on anything that happened over dinner. He was aware that they discussed school, what he plans to do in the future, and he remembered Kath and Sarah finally arriving about midway through the meal. He could feel himself spacing out, but all he could think about was how he had almost confessed to Davey. He shouldn’t have done that; he shouldn’t have even considered it. He would be forever grateful to Esther for keeping him from making a terrible mistake. 

“Babe?” 

Jack shook his head as Davey elbowed him for what was probably the fourth time throughout the meal. “Hm?”

“I asked if you wanted to do a movie night with the girls. Sarah downloaded Love, Simon the other day, I haven’t seen it yet, so I was thinking we could all watch it.” Davey squinted at Jack, like he was trying to see inside his brain to figure out what was wrong. “You seem… Tired, though.”

Jack shook his head. “Not too tired to watch Love, Simon! I haven’t seen it yet, either.” He grinned at Davey, who gave a small smile in return. 

Jack sighed. He was obviously out of it. He knew he would have to get it together if he wanted to avoid any awkward questions. 

Not long after that, everyone cleared away their dishes, thanking Esther and Mayer for the meal. Les was quick to point out that he helped too, and basked in the praise that followed. He was soon ushered into the living room to watch game shows with his parents, which left Jack, Davey, Sarah, and Katherine in the kitchen. 

“So what do you guys have for snacks?” Katherine asked, and Sarah gaped at her. 

“Babe, we literally just ate dinner,” she deadpanned. 

“You can’t watch a movie without snacks,” Jack interjected. “I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.”

Katherine let out a snort. “He gets it.” She raised her hand for a high-five and Jack met it with a grin. 

He couldn’t help how his heart flipped when he felt Davey wrap an arm around his waist. To an onlooker, Jack figured it would have looked like a possessive gesture. Hell, that’s what it felt like. He knew it was just for show, though. 

“I’ll see what we have” Sarah sighed, and started rummaging through the cupboards. Katherine pressed a kiss to her cheek but Sarah waved her off. “You only love me because I’m getting you food.”

Jack had forgotten what a picky eater Katherine was. What felt like a hundred rejected snack choices later, the group was settled in the basement with Sarah’s laptop hooked up to the TV. The girls were sharing a bag of pretzels and he and Davey had a bowl of popcorn balanced between the them. 

The two of them whispered throughout the movie as they always did, which resulted in a fair number of pretzels being thrown in their direction. As much as he joked, Jack would be lying if he said he was dry-eyed by the end of the movie. It was partially because the movie was so god damn sweet, and he had no problem admitting that. However, a small part of the reason was because his chest ached with longing. Longing for a story like Simon’s, for someone (a very specific someone) to ride a ferris wheel and buy iced coffee with him and _love him._

Suddenly, he felt Davey let out a shuddering breath. Jack looked up and noticed the other boy’s eyes were shiny with tears as well. He grabbed Davey’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly, smiling up at him. 

“I have to talk to you,” Davey said lowly, and Jack’s heart rate immediately doubled. That was quite possibly the most stressful way to start a conversation. 

Never letting go of Jack’s hand, Davey practically dragged Jack up to his room, shutting the door behind them. 

“Davey?” Jack asked cautiously, sitting down on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, exactly, I just...” Davey paced around his room; Jack could tell he was nervous. “That movie got me thinking…” Eventually, he set his jaw and sat down next to Jack. “I want to tell you what happened.”

Jack’s face scrunched in confusion. “Sorry, what?”

“With poetry in Freshman year, and…” He paused. “Do you remember that time really early last year, we played ‘never have I ever’ and you found out I had kissed one boy? You probably don’t, but-”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh. “I was thinking about that earlier today, actually.”

“No kidding.” Davey snorted, but he quickly became serious again. “Well, this story explains that too. It’s just a whole fucking mess.” He rubbed his temples and sighed. 

“Davey,” Jack said, reaching for his hand, “you know you don’t have to tell me.”

“I know.” Davey took Jack’s hand met his eyes, a determined look on his face. “I want to. Just remember that I’ve never told this story before so it might be a bit confusing.” 

Jack nodded silently, letting Davey collect his thoughts.

“So all through middle school, I would always get really excited about the poetry unit and I was really good at it. My seventh grade English teacher encouraged me to write some of my own poetry for fun, so of course I did. But this was middle school, so liking poetry made you ‘gay.’” Davey raised his free hand in air quotes. “Kids would just say that to my face! But I always made up some girlfriend from out of town to try and get that target off my back. 

“After the switch to high school, there was one lesbian couple and one openly gay guy in the whole school. It was enough to make the insults to my face stopped, but the whispers behind my back didn’t, especially during the poetry unit in English. 

“Near the end of Freshman year, just before exam season started, someone held a big bonfire party. I mostly hung around the student council people, they were really welcoming to me that year.” Davey smiling fondly at the memory. “That group included the one gay guy, and we somehow got into playing spin the bottle.”

Jack let it a small gasp. “Oh, no…” 

Davey grimaced. “Yeah. You can guess what happened. It was pretty terrible, but that’s probably because we were both embarrassingly inexperienced. It was also my first time ever drinking alcohol, so that definitely didn’t help.”

“Ooh, messy,” Jack snorted. “Sorry, continue,” he said, quickly composing himself. 

Davey smiled gratefully and continued. “When Monday rolled around, I was pretty sure everything would be fine. The student council group was very accepting, so I figured they’d have no reason to gossip about what happened. I’d be able to make it to the end of the year, no problem, and we could all forget about it.

“That morning, there was an announcement that I had won the contest to get my poem published in the new English textbook. Of course, people started whispering like they always did, and I was terrified what had happened over the weekend would come up. 

“I don’t know who started it.” He inhaled sharply, like he had been hit, and Jack looked up to see tears welling in the other boy’s eyes. “By lunchtime, everyone knew. Everyone.” Davey’s voice cracked pitifully and Jack wanted nothing more than to kiss him better but he knew that it was not the time. 

Instead, he settled for rubbing Davey’s shoulder comfortingly. “I’m so sorry that happened, Dave.”

“What can you do?” He shrugged. “At least it got me thinking about it,” Davey continued with a sharp, humourless laugh. 

Jack felt his heart shatter at the cold sound. “You know what?”

“Hm?”

“It means so much more now, knowing that story, that you confessed to me during that game.” Jack squeezed Davey’s hand. He found he was doing a lot of that, lately. 

“Your support meant the world to me,” Davey blurted out. His eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut like he hadn’t meant to say those words out loud. 

Jack’s heart swelled and he felt himself tearing up. “Shut up,” he said softly, no heat behind it. He bumped Davey with his shoulder, eliciting a small laugh from the taller boy.

“Thank you for listening,” Davey said sincerely. “I know I tend to ramble. 

Jack didn’t say that he could listen to Davey ramble for hours. “Thank you for telling me,” he said finally. 

“I think it’s almost bedtime,” Davey said, standing up and stretching. “Reliving childhood trauma is exhausting.”

Jack sputtered with laughter. It was shocking to hear a sentence like that coming from Davey’s mouth instead of Spot’s or Race’s. “Casual.”

Davey grinned at him. “Talking about it made it easier to process.”

Jack matched his wide smile, stupidly happy with how things were. “Wow, if only someone had told you that.” He ducked as Davey threw a pillow at his head. “Missed!”

“And that’s why all my sports trophies are only for participation.” 

The two of them burst out laughing, Jack wasn’t even fully sure why. The heaviness that filled the room when Davey had been telling his story had dissipated, leaving Jack feeling lighter than air. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so sad yikes. i just really wanted to follow through with my foreshadowing (i’m v proud of myself)
> 
> the next chapter is like 1000% fluff so prepare yourselves for that!!
> 
> as always, you can follow me on tumblr @elmers-half-a-cup
> 
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz <3


	12. xii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey has a revelation after his first night sharing a bed with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why this chapter was so hard to finish but it's here!! on time!! it's also a fair bit longer than any previous chapters but i hope it's worth it <3
> 
> ((i think it will be))

Waking up to unfamiliar surroundings is always jarring. As Davey woke up, he immediately knew he was somewhere he wasn’t used too. There was soft morning light coming in through the curtains, something he never got to see in his west-facing dorm. The bed was incredibly comfortable as well, so he definitely was not in his dorm room. Eventually, it came to him: He was home! Well, his parents’ house. So why did something still seem off?

The warm weight pressed comfortably into his side. Jack. Davey looked down at the peaceful sleeping face of his best friend-turned-crush and felt more at home than he ever had in his childhood bedroom. The emotion crashed over him like a wave. “I’m in love with you,” Davey breathed out, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling. 

Increasingly aware that he might do something irreversibly stupid, Davey tried to slip out of his bed as quietly as possible. It wasn’t quiet enough, though, because Jack stirred and mumbled something incomprehensible. 

“Go back to sleep,” Davey whispered. 

“Don’t leave,” Jack whined, sleepily grabbing at Davey’s arm. 

Davey thought his heart would burst. He tried not to think about waking up to that voice every day. “I have to go get a shower,” he said softly. “Let go, Jackie.”

“Come back after?”

“You know I will.”

With that, Davey tried to act regularly for the rest of the morning, like he hadn’t just confessed that he was in love with his best friend to empty air. Saying it out loud had made his crisis much more real in his mind. He was so in love. His brain just wouldn’t shut up about it. He was in love with Jack and they only had two more days of “dating” and then it would all be over. 

“Davey?”

He blinked, coming back to reality. Jack was sitting next to him, Sarah and Katherine watching him worriedly from across the table, and Les was too busy drowning his waffles in syrup to notice what was going on. “Hm?”

“Are you okay?” Sarah asked. “You were spacing out.”

“Just tired,” Davey assures her quickly. Before Sarah could question him any further, their mom came bustling downstairs. 

“Sarah, your father and I just had the most wonderful idea for something you could do today,” she said excitedly. 

Sarah glanced at Davey across the table, this time sharing a look only siblings would understand. Their mom hated down time. “Tell me, Ma.”

“The ice rink is open today and I heard through the grapevine that some of your old student will be there. You should go see them, wouldn’t that be sweet?” Esther looked quite pleased with herself. 

Sarah gasped and clutched her chest. “Yes! I missed them so much.”

“I wish I had my skates,” Katherine sighed. “I haven’t skated in years, and I’d love to see how great you are with kids.” The two of them giggled quietly and Les mad a fake gagging sound. 

“You could rent skates at the rink,” Esther interjected. “It’s only a few dollars.”

“Then it’s settled, I’m coming with you,” Katherine stated, pressing a quick kiss to Sarah’s cheek.

“You’ll get to meet all my adoptive children!” Sarah clapped excitedly, practically dragging Katherine away from the table, Davey assumed to get ready. 

“Sarah used to help Ma coach figure skating,” Davey whispered to a visibly Jack. 

“Can I go too?” Les pleaded. “I’ll do my homework later, I really need to work on my backwards skating.”

Davey watched his mother consider that for a moment. Homework second was not something she usually endorsed, but at least Les wanted to work at something. 

“If you all go, that would give a chance to get some things cleaned up around here,” she mused. “You didn’t have any other plans, did you, David?”

Davey shook his head a smile on his face. “I haven’t been on the ice in so long,” he sighed. 

“Can everyone is your family skate?” Jack asked lowly. 

“Not dad,” Davey replied with a chuckle. “Ma is a coach, Les plays hockey, Sarah helped Ma coach and skated competitively until she finished high school, and used to, but I quit during middle school. It did nothing to curb the bullying.” 

Jack snorted at that. “Why haven’t I seen any pictures from that phase of your life?”

“I destroyed them all,” Davey deadpanned. Excited to get going, he grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him from his seat at the table. “Come on Les, the girls are waiting!” He called over his shoulder. 

Twenty minutes and two sibling arguments later (“You have to wear a helmet, Les!” “Why would I have your gloves, Sarah?”), the group five could finally make the short trek to the rink. With his skates slung over his shoulder, Davey couldn’t keep the bounce out of his step. He could probably count on one hand the number of times he had been skating since middle school, and as much as 14-year-old Davey would deny it, he had really missed it. 

As they entered the rink, he took a deep breath, appreciating the crisp air. He smiled to himself; it hasn’t changed a bit. Davey squeezed Jack’s hand, unable to contain his excitement. When Jack didn’t squeeze back, Davey looked down, concerned. “Jack? Are you okay?”

Jack chewed his lip. “I’m fine,” he said, but he sounded like his mind was elsewhere.

“I can tell you’re not,” Davey prodded. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Teach me how to skate,” Jack mumbled. 

“You can’t-” Davey stopped as Jack shook his head. “Not even a little bit?”

Jack shrugged. “Never stepped foot on the ice.”

Davey’s eyebrows shot up. “What? Why didn’t you say anything?” He took both of Jack’s hands in his. “We could have done something else.”

Jack looked at the floor. “You were so excited, I didn’t want to ruin that,” he confessed, looking sheepish. 

“Jack…” Davey fought every urge to lean down and kiss Jack squarely on the mouth. “That’s really sweet, but if you’re going to have a terrible time, we’re leaving,” he said with finality.

“I won’t, I’d love to learn to skate!” Jack insisted. “I just don’t want to slow you down,” he added, much softer. 

“Irrelevant,” Davey said, and lead Jack to the renting counter before he could protest. “One pair of hockey skates, please,” he told the girl behind the counter. 

“What size?” She asked in a bored tone. 

“Um, ten?” Jack said, sounding unsure. He handed over his money and the girl disappeared amongst the racks, returning moments later with a pair of beat up hockey skates. 

Davey thanked her quickly, and the pair made their way to the bench where Les and the girls were lacing up their skates. Sarah was surrounded by a gaggle of young skaters and Davey could tell she was thriving, complimenting their new gloves or asking how their latest program was coming along. Davey smiled himself; even if her future career didn't involve working with kids, she was really in her element when she was around them. 

Sarah, Katherine, and Les made their way out to the ice before Davey had even finished tying his skates, leaving him and Jack on the bench. Looking over, Davey watched as Jack concentrated hard on lacing up his skates, his eyebrows furrowed and the tip of his tongue stuck out between his teeth. 

Davey wanted to kiss him. 

When Jack finally looked up from his feet and Davey averted his gaze as quickly as possible.

“What are you lookin’ at?”

Davey groaned internally. Not quick enough. “Just seeing if you needed any help,” he responded easily. 

“Nah, I got it,” Jack said confidently, pushing himself up. As Davey suspected, Jack was unable to find his centre of balance on the thin blade and he immediately went knock-kneed, his arms windmilling. 

Protective instinct kicking in, Davey jumped up and grabbed Jack under the arms. They stared at each other for a brief moment before collapsing into a fit of laughter, Jack clutching at the front of Davey’s shirt.

“There’s gonna be a lot of…” Jack gestured between the small space between the two of them. “This.”

“You falling?” Davey grinned wickedly as Jack gasped in mock offence. 

“I meant you holding me!” 

Davey felt his heart jump to his throat, but tried to keep his breathing level. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Good.” Jack just stared and Davey could feel himself melting. 

Before he could do anything stupid, Davey distanced himself from Jack slightly, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go of Jack’s hand. “Let’s go,” he said, intertwining their fingers. 

They made their way over to ice, and as Davey stepped on, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He spun around gently, basking in the feeling of being back on the ice. He had been in the rink to watch Sarah skate and Les play, but it had been over two years, maybe three, since he had last felt the ice beneath his blades.

Completing his spin, Davey saw Jack still standing in the gate, frozen. 

“Hey,” Davey said, gliding back towards Jack, “are you okay?”

“Maybe,” Jack responded. He tentatively stuck one foot out onto the ice, sliding it around a bit. “It’s slippery.”

Davey fought the urge to laugh; Jack was trying his best! “Here,” Davey said gently, offering his hand. “Let’s get you started.”

Clinging to Davey’s whole arm, Jack finally got two feet on the ice. “Oh, my God,” he breathed out. “This is so weird! I’m moving, but my feet are staying still!”

“Do you want to try and move your feet?” Davey offered. 

Jack took at step, as one would if they were walking on regular ground, and immediately toppled forward, pulling Davey down with him. “I can’t.” He rolled off his knees into a sitting position, leaning against the boards.

“You can,” Davey said simply, pushing himself up. “Come on,” he continued, offering a hand to Jack. “You only tried once and you asked me to teach you.”

Jack eventually made his way back to his feet an reattached himself to Davey’s arm. “I’ll try,” he said, “emphasis on ‘try.’”

“That’s all I want,” Davey assured him with a smile. “You’re going to have to let go of my arm though.” Jack pouted, and Davey almost died on the spot. “You can hold my hand?”

Seemingly satisfied with that compromise, Jack moved his death grip from Davey’s arm to his hand. “Now what?”

“Skating is different than walking,” Davey explained, “you have to push into every step. Can I show you?” Jack nodded, and Davey pushed slowly, trying to balance himself with the newly added weight of Jack dragging from his left hand. “You want to try again?”

Jack push very cautiously with one foot, beaming up at Davey when he moved a couple inches. “I did it!” He bounced up and down slightly, still extremely wary of his balance. 

Davey’s heart could barely handle it. “You did,” he said fondly. 

They glided around the rink slowly, cheering for Les as he skated backwards, Jack gaping in awe whenever Sarah or Katherine did any sort of jump or spin. Davey had never felt so content. 

He doing something he was once mocked for - two things if you found holding hands with a boy, and he was confident about it! He was with his favourite person. His favourite person who he loved, and who had been with him through so much. Jack really had supported him through everything, from things as small as his nerves over his first oral performance to something as big as admitting he was gay for the first time. He felt his eyes tearing up at the memory, and tried to quickly blink them away.

“Hey,” Jack said, looking up at him, his eyes full of concern.

Davey let out a small chuckle. Clearly, he hadn’t been fast enough. “Hey.”

“Are you okay?” Jack prodded.

“I was just thinking…” Davey paused. Could he finish that sentence? Was he brave enough? He wanted to, he really did. Was it the right time? Hundreds of thoughts raced in his mind, impossible to pick one out over any other.

“Davey?” Jack asked in a small voice. “What’s wrong? You’re shaking.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Davey assured him. “I was just thinking that-” He stopped again, taking a deep breath. It was now or never.

Jack took Davey’s hand in two of his own. “You can tell me.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH ASDLGKS HE JUST,, DID THAT
> 
> yeah, that's my mood too. and i wrote it!
> 
> anyway umm i hope that was worth the wait! 12 fuckin chapters wow.
> 
> the next chapter might be the last one?? i don't know yet?? if not, we're v v close to the end.
> 
> as always, you can follow me on tumblr @elmers-half-a-cup (and please come yell at/with me about this fic bc i have been yelling all day y'all)
> 
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz <3


	13. xiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a revelation after his first night of sharing a bed with Davey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes it is chapter 12 but from jack's point of view, thanks for asking
> 
> is this cheating?
> 
> i think it's different enough to constitute another chapter, but,,

Jack awoke to Davey trying (and failing) to slip quietly out of his bed. That was the last thing he wanted to happen; he was overwhelmed with an urge to stay in bed all day, together. He missed their closeness, his heart ached for it. How did he get himself into this mess? A series of stupid, poorly thought-out choices had led him to this moment, a moment he may never get back, sharing a bed with the boy he was absolutely in love with…

Jack felt the wind get knocked out of him.

“I’m in love with you.” 

Oh no. That was it. Davey would leap out of bed, confused, possibly disgusted. How could he say something like that? They had barely recovered from his last fuck-up, but this one would be too much and Davey would never want to talk to him again-

“Go back to sleep,” he heard Davey whisper. 

Jack breathed a silent sigh of relief. A chance to try again. “Don’t leave,” he mumbled, groping for Davey’s arm. 

“I have to go get a shower,” Davey said softly. “Let go, Jackie.”

Jack’s heart swelled at the nickname. “Come back after?”

“You know I will.”

Jack’s mind raced. He tried really hard to not think about Davey in the shower, but he couldn’t keep his mind off of Davey entirely. Jack was still sort of reeling from his realization. He had liked Davey from the moment he saw him, and he was pretty sure he had loved Davey for a while. But being in love with someone was… It was different, somehow. Because Jack loved lots of things! He loved painting, he loved hot coffee, he loved how the world looked at the beginning of autumn, he loved his friends. His feelings for Davey were more, though.

Jack chuckled to himself. Davey would know how to explain the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone, but that wasn’t exactly something he could ask about.

He was still deep in thought when Davey returned from the bathroom, the taller boy’s dark hair still stuck to his forehead. 

“The bathroom’s all yours if you want it,” he smiled, throwing his towel in the laundry basket

Jack smiled stupidly to himself, gathering up his clothes. He could imagine every morning for the rest of his life being like this. He darted to the bathroom before he could make a fool of himself.

As he was getting dressed, Jack heard Les shouting for Davey, followed by Mrs. Jacobs’ equally loud reply, telling him to “just go up the stairs, Les!” It was so similar to how Medda sounded sometimes, he couldn’t help but laugh. He made a mental note to call her later. Just as he was putting his shirt on, he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Jack?”

Jack opened the door to see Les standing there with a huge smile on his face, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Hey, Les, what’s up?” Jack chuckled.

“D’you wanna help me make waffles? I asked Davey but he told me to ask you.”

Jack grinned. “I love waffles, of course I’ll help!”

“Yes!” Les practically sprinted down the stairs and Jack worried momentarily for the poor kid’s health. “I’ll get the stuff!” He screamed on his way down.

“Leslie Jacobs, what did I just say?!”

Jack stifled his laughter as he ran down the stairs. In the kitchen, he found Les with one foot on a chair, reaching towards an open cupboard, ready to climb up onto the counter. Jack cleared his throat.

Les turned around slowly, an innocent smile on his face. When he saw Jack, he raised his eyebrows. “You sounded so much like Davey just then.”

Jack clutched his chest. “Les! How could you say that?” Les giggled and Jack offered him an arm.

“I don’t need help getting down,” Les said stubbornly, focusing on where he was placing his feet.

“No, no,” Jack assured him, “I’m going to help you up.”

Les eyed Jack warily. “You sure?”

“Come on, I can lift you!” Jack insisted. He braced himself and hoisted Les up so he could grab the flour before carefully setting him back down on the floor. “More fun than climbing the counter?”

Les just laughed, regaining his balance. He inspected everything he had laid out on the counter, and nodded in satisfaction. “I think we can get started now.”

And so they did. They measured carefully, they melted butter, and they almost certainly used too much vanilla. Jack eventually gave up on trying to clean spills faster than Les was making them. Les let Jack crack one of the eggs (but not all of them, because that was the most fun part!) and he got Jack to stir the batter when his arms got tired.

While the first batch of waffles were cooking, Les climbed up to sit on the counter, and Jack sighed. “Les, buddy, you’ll get flour all over your butt.”

“You really like Davey, don’t you?” Les asked in way of response.

“Yeah,” Jack replied without hesitation. He shocked himself with the sincerity of his answer. 

Les looked like he was considering Jack’s answer. “How do you know?”

Jack felt the breath leave his body. It’s all part of the charade, he thought to himself. He could tell the truth, because they were dating. Obviously. Everyone knew that. “Okay,” Jack started, taking a steadying breath. “When I first met him, I thought he was cute.” Les gagged and Jack rolled his eyes. “You asked for this.”  
“Yeah, but that’s my brother,” Les whined. “Anything else?”  
“Lots,” Jack saif with a smile. “He was real easy to talk to. I felt like I could trust him right away, and that’s really important in a…” He paused. “When you like someone.” Les nodded, so Jack barrelled forward. “We had some similar interests, but we liked enough different things so that we still had fun stuff to talk about. I felt like I could talk to him forever, and I still do. And he’s so smart…” Jack felt a dopey grin spreading across his face, but he couldn’t stop. “He makes me want to be a better person.”

“Hm.” Les looked like he was trying to memorize Jack’s words.

“Why do you ask?”

Les dropped his gaze. “There’s this girl in my class and I’m trying to figure out if I like her.”

Jack felt his heart swell. Kids in love (or like) were the cutest things in the world.

“But don’t tell anyone!” Les whispered, as if he had read Jack’s mind. “I asked you because anyone in this family would have made fun of me forever, and you seem like you can keep a secret.”

Jack turned to check on the waffles, unable to make eye contact as the weight of the last few weeks hit him like a truck. All he said was “you got me there, kid.”

Les smiled. “Good.”

“So,” Jack said, placing a few waffles on a plate, “who’s the girl?” Les flushed, but Jack continued, “I told you all that about Davey, I at least deserve this girl’s name, right?”

Les sighed as he poured more batter into the waffle maker. “It’s Sally.” Even though he was turned away from Jack, the smile in his voice was apparent.

Jack ruffled the boy’s hair. “It’ll work out the way it was meant to, kid.”

His mind wandered back to all the things he had said about Davey. It was all true, and it was weird to say it out loud. Sure, his brother had heard all about his crush over the last year, but this was the first time Jack had said it all at once. Coupled with his revelation from earlier that morning, it was overwhelming. He was in love with David Jacobs.

So that was how Jack ended up at the ice rink with Davey, Les, Sarah, and Katherine, despite never even having laced up a skate before. His heart raced; he was definitely about to make a fool of himself. By some cruel fate, everyone could skate except him, and he was going to step out and fall flat on his ass and-

“Jack? Are you okay?”  
Jack blinked. Davey was looking down at him, his brow furrowed.

Jack chewed his lip, considering his answer. “I’m fine.”

“I can tell you’re not,” Davey prodded. “Is there anything I can do?”

Jack sighed. Time to bite the bullet. “Teach me how to skate,” he mumbled. 

“You can’t-” Jack shook his head, cutting Davey off. “Not even a little bit?”

Jack shrugged, trying to play it off. “Never stepped foot on the ice.”

Davey’s eyebrows shot up and Jack winced guiltily. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut. “What? Why didn’t you say anything?” Davey took both of Jack’s hands in his. “We could have done something else.”

Jack looked at the floor. There was no way he could handle eye contact while also having his hand held. “You were so excited, I didn’t want to ruin that,” he confessed, looking sheepish. 

“Jack, that’s really sweet, but if you’re going to have a terrible time, we’re leaving,” Davey said.

“I won’t, I’d love to learn to skate!” Jack insisted. And I want to hold your hand some more, he thought. “I just don’t want to slow you down,” said instead. 

“Irrelevant,” Davey said with a grin, and practically dragged Jack over to the rental counter. “One pair of hockey skates, please,” he told the girl working there. 

“What size?” 

Jack wracked his brain. Were skates sized differently from shoes? He had no idea. “Um, ten?” He said. He handed over his money and the girl disappeared amongst the racks, returning moments later with a pair of beat up hockey skates. 

Davey thanked her quickly, and the pair made their way to the bench where Les and the girls were lacing up their skates. They were out on the ice before Jack could even take of his boots, which was fine by him; now he only had one person to embarrass himself in front of. He tried to just concentrate on what he was doing, tugging the laces as hard as he could. The old skates felt like a very broken-down pair of boots. He could do this. 

Finally looking up from his feet, he met Davey’s eyes, who quickly turned away. Jack wondered what he was doing wrong. “What are you lookin’ at?”

“Just seeing if you needed any help,” Davey responded quickly.

Jack sighed longingly. He really did have a crush on the sweetest guy on the whole planet. “Nah, I got it,” he said, feigning confidence as he pushed himself up. As much as the skates felt like a well-worn pair of boots, standing on them felt a lot less solid. Jack’s legs collapsed as he worked to regain his balance.

Davey was too quick, though, as he rushed over to grab Jack under the arms before he could topple to the ground. Jack stared for a brief moment before breaking into a fit of laughter.

“There’s gonna be a lot of…” Jack paused, searching for the best thing to say, before gesturing between himself and Davey lamely. “This.”

“You falling?” Davey grinned wickedly as Jack gasped in mock offence. 

“I meant you holding me!” The words were out before Jack could stop them.

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

Oh. That was not quite the response Jack was expecting. “Good.” 

Davey pulled back slightly and Jack fought the urge to whine. “Let’s go,” Davey said, intertwining their fingers. 

Jack’s heart was racing as they made their way slowly over to ice, his nerves due to combination of future embarrassment and the hand-holding. He silently thanked whoever was listening that Davey was wearing gloves so he couldn’t feel how clammy Jack’s hands were despite the cold.

He paused before stepping on the ice, but Davey didn’t stop, stepping onto the ice with a confidence Jack had never seen in him before. He watched in awe as Davey spun slowly around, looking long, lean, and and graceful.

“Hey,” Davey said, gliding back towards Jack, “are you okay?”

Jack tried to pick his jaw up off the floor. “Maybe,” he responded. He tentatively stuck one foot out onto the ice, sliding it around a bit. “It’s slippery.” Wow, he thought to himself. Brilliant observation, Jack.

“Here,” Davey said gently, offering his hand. “Let’s get you started.”

Jack grabbed Davey’s whole arm, desperate for support, and eventually, he finally got two feet on the ice. “Oh, my God,” Jack breathed out. “This is so weird! I’m moving, but my feet are staying still!” He wasn’t sure if it was the shock of skating or the closeness to Davey that had seemingly turned his brain off.

“Do you want to try and move your feet?” Davey offered. 

Without thinking, Jack picked up one foot, and before he could even process what was happening, Jack was hurtling towards the ice, pulling Davey down with him. He sighed in defeat. “I can’t.” He rolled off of his knees and sat against the edge of the ice.

“You can,” Davey said simply, pushing himself up. “Come on,” he continued, offering a hand to Jack. “You only tried once and you asked me to teach you.”

Jack wobbled his way back to his feet and reattached himself to Davey’s arm. “I’ll try,” he said, “emphasis on ‘try.’”

“That’s all I want,” Davey assured him with a smile. “You’re going to have to let go of my arm though. You can hold my hand?”

Gladly, Jack thought. He slowly moved his grip from Davey’s arm to his hand. “Now what?”

“Skating is different than walking,” Davey explained, “you have to push into every step. Can I show you?” 

Jack nodded, and tried to watch carefully as Davey pushed slowly, but he found himself distracted by how pretty Davey looked. He was brought back by Davey’s voice asking if he wanted to try again. 

Taking a steadying breath, Jack pushed very cautiously with one foot. He actually, shockingly, moved! “I did it!” He grinned up at Davey, bouncing slightly, still extremely wary of his balance. 

“You did,” Davey replied fondly. 

They glided around the rink slowly, cheering for Les as he skated backwards, Jack gaping in awe whenever Sarah or Katherine did any sort of jump or spin. They were humble, but Jack knew he would never be able to do anything like that. Jack had never felt so content. 

After a few gentle laps, Jack looked up at Davey, and was shocked to find the taller boy’s eyes full of tears. “Hey.” Jack tugged gently on Davey’s hand.

Davey let out a small chuckle and wiped his eyes. “Hey.”

“Are you okay?” Jack prodded.

“I was just thinking…” Davey paused. Jack noticed that he was trying to dig his nails into his palm through his gloves.

“Davey? What’s wrong?” Jack asked weakly, feeling Davey’s tremors. “You’re shaking.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Davey assured him. “I was just thinking that-” He stopped again, and Jack felt like he was going to cry too.

Jack took Davey’s hand in two of his own. “You can tell me,” he said sincerely.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm baaaack
> 
> i'm so sorry for dropping this fic for so long, i just got real overwhelmed and then i was afraid no one would care if i came back. anyone who commented while i was on my unintentional hiatus: you are the reason i'm back. i appreciate y'all so so much <3
> 
> sooo i really hope y'all accept this as a chapter, it's just me kinda getting back into the swing of writing fiction after writing nothing but research papers for 3 months. i made this one v long to try and make up for that, but i promise that the next chapter will be Fresh and New content (and almost for sure the final chapter)
> 
> as always, you can follow me on tumblr @elmers-half-a-cup 
> 
> i need validation to survive so pls comment and leave kudos and all that jazz <3


End file.
